Who Said It Would Be Easy?
by winchesteritious
Summary: Sam Winchester and Gabriel Principatum have been best friends since they were four years old. However, when middle school roles around, Gabriel falls in with the popular kids and Sam with the nerds, and their friendship suffers. Once high school arrives, it brings on new experiences and mostly, new feelings. Sabriel!
1. Elementary School

_Here it is you wonderful people! I really hope you guys like it!_

* * *

"Why do I have to go to school? It sounds dumb." Sam Winchester sat in the back seat of his older brother's 1967 Chevrolet Impala with his arms folded. He looked out his window to the large brick building that Dean had driven him to. He called it school, and Sam didn't think it sounded like fun. Dean's green eyes looked at Sam in the review mirror and all he saw was Sam's chocolate brown shaggy hair. Sam was looking at his shoes.

"Because buddy, you get to learn and have fun with your friends."

"I had fun with my friends at daycare. And Castiel teaches me things!" Sam cried. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. Dean's live-in boyfriend Castiel Novak had been Sam's daycare teacher for a slightly over a year. Sam was five now and it was time for him to go to Kindergarten.

"Come on, Sammy. Gabriel will be there." Sam's head perked up and his blue eyes even softened. Sam and Gabriel Principatum were best friends and had been since Sam first started at Little Piece of Heaven Daycare. Dean smiled and Sam smiled back.

"Well, if Gabriel will be there, maybe it'll be fun."

"That's my boy." Dean got out of the car and opened the door for Sam. Sam jumped out of the car and grabbed his backpack from the floor of the car. Sam still looked scared though, so Dean offered his hand and Sam took it. They walked into the school building. Sam was nervous. What if Dean was lying and Gabriel wasn't going to be there? The two walked into the classroom and a large African American woman was standing in the door way.

"Why hello there. I'm Miss Moseley." She bent down to Sam's level as he hid behind Dean's leg. "Aw, come on sweetie, I'm not that scary am I?" Sam looked her up and down then shook his head. "Why don't you tell me your name first?" Sam looked up at Dean and Dean nodded. Sam looked back at Miss Moseley.

"Sam."

"Well, hello Sam. Why don't you put your backpack away and take your seat? Would that be okay?" Sam looked at Dean again. Dean smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead." Sam looked around and then pulled on Dean's jeans.

"Dean, Gabriel isn't here."

"Not yet buddy, but Kevin is. So is Jessica and," Dean was cut off.

"Sam!" Gabriel ran and gave Sam a huge hug. Sam hugged him back and immediately relaxed. It made him feel better that his best friend was there.

"Well good, I'm glad these two are in the same class." Saraqeal, Gabriel's mother, smiled as she followed her son into the room. The two had the same honey colored hair and golden eyes. The adults talked while Sam and Gabriel were helped with their backpacks and where to sit. When they realized they sat at the same table the boys were actually excited for their first time in school. They barely even noticed when Dean and Saraqeal left.

Gabriel and Sam had a fun day at school and waited for their guardians when the day was over, coloring with crayons at their table.

"Gabriel, you're my very best friend."

"You're mine too, Sam." Gabriel smiled.

"And we'll always be friends, forever, won't we?"

"Yeah! Forever!" The two boys continued coloring while they waited until finally Saraqeal and Dean showed up to take them home. The boys hugged, making promises of seeing each other tomorrow. Once in the car, Sam started talking about his first day in school. He had colored, and counted, and learned some ABCs. The Winchesters pulled into driveway.

"Sammy, why don't you play while I make dinner?" Sam nodded and sat in the living room. He started playing with his toy car. He loved that car. It was the same kind of car that Dean drove in. Sam looked over at his brother in the kitchen. He wanted to be just like him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to work on cars for ever or if he wanted to kiss boys like Dean did, but he wanted to tell jokes like him and make friends like him. Dean was making dinner and Sam was playing when Castiel walked through the door.

"Cas!" Sam ran over and jumped in his arms. Castiel held Sam close.

"Hey buddy, how was school?"

"I like daycare better." Castiel smiled.

"I'm sure, but school will be okay. Gabriel is in your class right?" Sam smiled this time.

"Yes!"

"Well good, at least you have him." Castiel put Sam down and walked into the kitchen. Sam followed. Castiel smiled at Dean in the kitchen and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he turned back to Sam.

"So, tell me more about school."

"Well, I learned some ABCs, and we colored! A lot! It was kinda fun."

"Only kinda?" Sam nodded. He informed Castiel of his day at school and told him everything him and Gabriel did. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad with Gabriel and his other friends there.

* * *

Gabriel waited at his dining room table for his mother to bring him his dinner. His father was reading something in the paper.

"So, Gabriel, how was school?"

"Good! Sam was in my class and…"

"Sam?" His father finally looked over at him.

"Sam Winchester, Remiel." Saraqeal brought in meatloaf and put it on the table. She took her seat opposite Gabriel.

"Oh, that daycare provider's son?"

"No, you've met them before. Dean and Castiel? And he's not their son, he's Dean's brother."

"Oh, right, right." Remiel went back to the paper. Saraqeal sighed.

"Remi, I think Gabriel was telling you about his day at school?" Saraqeal started making a plate of food for Gabriel.

"Hm? Oh, yes. How was school besides Sam?" Remiel put the paper down and began making a plate for himself.

"We colored and did our ABCs and counted!" Gabriel gushed. His father didn't ask him about his day much, so when he did, Gabriel took advantage of it. The three ate dinner, not talking much. When it was over, Gabriel helped clean up.

"So, Gabriel, do you want to go outside and play some basketball?" Gabriel smiled.

"Yeah, Daddy!" The two boys went outside before the sun completely set and played basketball. Gabriel loved playing basketball with his dad. He felt like basketball was the best time he had with father. Almost two hours later, the two came inside and Gabriel was tired. He wanted to sleep all day tomorrow, but he wanted to see Sam tomorrow even more.


	2. Middle School- Day One

_Okay, so this is the first of probably two or three middle school chapters! Then we move on to high school! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are the best! _

**Seven Years Later**

"Sammy! Let's get a move on!" Dean called up the stairs. Sam appeared with his backpack and he stood up at the top of the stairs. He held his hands out and spun around. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a blue flannel shirt unbuttoned, a gray t-shirt underneath and water sneakers.

"Well, how do I look?" Sam asked as he walked down the stairs. He had finally gotten his hair to calm down for the most part.

"You look great, Sammy. Are you ready to go now?" Sam thundered down the stairs. At 12 years old, Sam was already 5'6. He rolled his eyes when he finally got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Dean. I just want to look good. It's seventh grade for crying out loud! That means middle school!" Sam couldn't believe his brother didn't understand this. Dean smiled and ruffled Sam's hair.

"I know. Now come on, I'll be late to work if we don't leave." Sam sighed, ignoring the fact that his brother had messed up his hair.

"Does Gabriel have the same homeroom as you?" Dean asked while they drove.

"No, he's got Mrs. Barnes."

"And who do you have?"

"Mr. Wyatt. He's also my English teacher."

"Well, that'll be good right? Having a teacher get to know you?" Sam shrugged. Moving into a bigger school and not having his best friend by his side the whole time was scary. "How many advanced classes are you taking?"

"Um…four. English, math, science, and history."

"What other classes are you taking?"

"P.E, French and woodshop."

"French? Really?" Dean raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Hey, it was either French or auto, and auto is basically a waste since I've got you and Bobby." The boys pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"See, that's the difference between you and me, I took auto because I had Dad and Bobby. Easiest class I ever took."

"Right, well, I have to go. I promised Gabriel we would meet up before class starts."

"Alright buddy, I think Cas is going to pick you up though. Bobby needs me to stay a little late today." Sam nodded.

"Thanks, Dean. See you later." Sam got out of the car and looked at his new school. He walked up the stairs and once inside, looked around. There were tons of people around. Way more than Sam had seen at his other school. Sam pulled the paper out of his backpack and looked at it. He found his locker and tried to do his locker combination a couple times before he finally got the door open.

"Hey, Sam." Sam looked up and saw a small Asian boy with shaggy black hair. Sam smiled at Kevin Tran.

"Hey, Kevin how's it going?"

"Alright. Do you have your schedule with you?" Sam held out the paper and Kevin took it. His eyes read it over and a large grin stretched out on his face. "Well, looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together this semester."

"Really?" Sam exhaled a sigh of relief. He was worried that nobody would in his classes. He knew that Gabriel wouldn't be in any of his advanced ones. The bell rang and Sam looked around. Gabriel was still nowhere to be found.

"Hey, I'll see you in English alright?" Sam nodded and walked to his homeroom, still searching for his best friend.

* * *

"Gabriel! Sweetie! Come on!" Saraqeal yelled up at her twelve year old son. Gabriel looked at himself one more time in the full length mirror. He was wearing light wash jeans, black sneakers, a Kelly green jacket, and a black t-shirt underneath. Today was his first day of seventh grade and he wanted everything to go perfect. He knew that he wouldn't have a lot of classes with his best friend. Sam was smart. Really smart. It was one of Gabriel's favorite things about him, but it also meant that Sam would be taking advanced classes. Gabriel sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh honey. You look great! Are you ready for school?"

"Yeah, where's Dad?"

"He's in the garage. Waiting for you. Now go," Saraqeal placed a kiss on her son's forehead before he walked out of their house and into the garage.

"You're taking me to school?" Gabriel smiled. His dad rarely took him to school.

"Yeah, kiddo. Ready to go?" Gabriel nodded and got into the passenger seat of his dad's BMW.

"So, what classes are you taking?"

"Math, science, history, English, P.E., auto and home ec."

"Wow, sounds like a full schedule." Gabriel nodded. Small talk with his father was always awkward. "When are basketball try-outs?"

"Oh, um, I think the first couple weeks in September."

"So we should probably start training." Remiel smiled. Gabriel smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, for sure." They sat in silence the rest of the way to school.

"Your mother will pick you up. Good bye, Gabriel."

"Bye, Dad." Gabriel waved and looked up at his new school. He looked around to see if Sam was waiting for him. When he wasn't, Gabriel sighed, walked up the stairs and into the school. He had memorized his locker number and walked directly over to it. He opened it and looked around. It was empty, but Gabriel had some things to personalize it. He pulled out some pictures and hung them up with some magnets that he had stolen off the fridge. Then he hung up the magnet that was his. It was a Los Angeles Clippers magnet that Sam had brought him from California.

"You're a Clippers fan?" A voice from behind him said. Gabriel turned around and saw a boy standing there. He had dark brown hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a black button up and medium wash jeans. He opened the locker next to Gabriel's.

"Hello, Mikey. How are you?" Gabriel grinned. He and Michael had gone to daycare together, but they ended up at different elementary schools.

"It's Michael. I'm fine, how are you?"

"Pretty good, sucks summer is over though." Michael nodded in agreement.

"Mrs. Barnes for your homeroom?"

"Yup."

"Ah, well, looks like we'll be great friends then." Gabriel put an arm around Michael and Michael immediately shook him off.

"Where's your BFF, Sam?" Gabriel looked around. He still hadn't found Sam yet.

"Actually, I don't know." Gabriel responded as the bell rang.

"Well, maybe it's time for you to find some new friends." Gabriel didn't really like what Michael was implying. The two walked into their classroom. Gabriel was upset that he didn't get to see Sam, and he knew he wouldn't see him for his first few classes. Gabriel sighed and took his seat next to Michael.

"Hey, Gabe?" Michael whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to try-out for basketball this year?" Gabriel nodded.

"Me too. There are some guys I want you to meet. They all play, too."

"Really?" Gabriel was confused. Was Michael actually suggesting that they hang out together?


	3. Phone Calls

**Early November (Middle School)**

Dean looked over his little brother's shoulder at his math homework. Sam was sitting at their kitchen table.

"Sammy, you can understand that?" Dean squinted. Sam smiled and finished the problem he was working on and looked at Dean.

"Yeah, of course. I actually pay attention in math."

"Well, I'm glad that one of us did." Dean plopped down on the couch next to Castiel.

"You use math at work sometimes." Castiel placed a hand on Dean's knee. Dean shrugged and flipped the TV to a movie.

"How are your kids, Cas?" Sam asked. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"There's this one boy that reminds me of Gabriel. Stubborn and bratty, but can also be the sweetest thing and befriend a little shaggy-haired kid on his first day." Castiel smiled over at Sam.

"Yeah, great." Sam turned back to his math homework.

"What did I say?" Castiel whispered to Dean. Dean sighed, walked over to the kitchen table and sat next to Sam.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what, the fact that my best friend basically ditched me and now barely talks to me?"

"Sammy," Dean began sympathetically.

"No, Dean it's true. He only talks to me when he needs help with his classes. He's got new friends and I've got mine."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Not really. The past couple times he's been at basketball practice and he hasn't called me back."

"Well, maybe he's got homework to do and he forgets. That happens." Sam shrugged, not looking up at Dean. He kept working on his math, when the phone rang. Castiel was closest, and he answered it.

"Hello?...Oh hey, Kevin…yeah just a second." Castiel stood up and walked over to the dining room table. He handed the phone to Sam.

"Hey, Kevin."

"Sam, what's up?"

"Finishing my math homework, what are you doing?"

"Taking a break actually. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night tomorrow night. My mom said it would be okay." Sam smiled. He and Kevin had become really close over the past couple months.

"Hey Dean, can I go to Kevin's tomorrow night?"

"Yeah sure. Are you going right after school?"

"Yes." Kevin answered on the other end. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow, Kevin."

"Bye Sam!" The boys hung up and Sam smiled.

"So, Mrs. Tran is okay with us now?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah. Remember? She brought Kevin back after like a week. He hated the new daycare she took him to." Castiel smiled from the couch.

"Plus, Kevin and I are close friends now." Sam put the phone on the table. Sam started on his homework again when the phone rang once more.

"Hello?" Dean answered. "Uh…yeah hold on…Sammy?" Dean held out the white phone to his younger brother. Sam raised an eyebrow and took it from him.

"Hello?"

"Sam?" Gabriel's voice was coming from the other end. Sam's heart started beating faster.

"Uh…yeeeeah. Hey Gabriel."

"Hey Sam. How are you?"

"I'm alright. How are you?" Sam really was confused. He didn't know what to do. He and Gabriel had barely talked in months. There was a lot he wanted to tell Gabriel, but not really with his brother and his…what exactly was Castiel's title? Other guardian? Whatever, he didn't want to talk with Dean and Cas in the room.

"I miss you." Gabriel said. Sam's palms started sweating. He stood up and walked out of the room.

"I miss you too, Gabriel, but you've kind of been avoiding me."

"I haven't been meaning to. I just…basketball and homework and everything. It's been a lot."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, this weekend I don't have a tournament and my mom said I could have a party. Would you want to come?" I smiled.

"Who's all going to be there?"

"Michael, Jess, Jody, Crowley, Madison and a few other people. Now you, if you want."

"Can Kevin come too?" There was a pause on the other end.

"Is that really Kevin's scene?"

"Well, that group of people isn't exactly my scene either. Please Gabe?" Gabriel sighed into the phone.

"Okay, Sam. Yeah, Kevin can come."

"Thanks Gabe. So this weekend?"

"Yeah, Saturday night."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, bye Sam."

"Bye Gabe." Sam hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen. Castiel had moved to the table and was sitting next to Dean. They both looked up at Sam.

"What did he want?"

"He's having a party on Saturday. He wanted to invite me."

"See? You thought that he was avoiding you." Dean smiled.

"So, I can go?" Sam smiled back.

"Well, is Sara or Remi going to be there?" Castiel asked.

"Um…actually, I didn't ask."

"Oh come on, Cas. He can go." Sam sat down at the table.

"You sure? Dean, I don't know…"

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen? They can't drive, one of us will pick him up, and it'll be fine." Castiel sighed, defeated. Sam knew that Dean was going to win this argument.

"Fine. You can go."

"Thanks guys! You're the best!"

"We know, now finish your homework." Sam mockingly saluted his brother and went to work on his last math problem, excited for this weekend.

* * *

Gabriel sighed and let put the phone down on his night stand. He really wanted to spend time with Sam, but Michael and Crowley were often keeping him busy. They spent almost every day after school together until basketball practice, and then Gabriel had to go home to do homework. Gabriel was reading a short story for English when his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Gabe." A British voice came over the phone.

"Hello, Shamus." Gabriel smiled. He knew that Crowley hated his first name, but it was fun to mess with him.

"Don't call me that. Anyway, is that Winchester boy invited to your shindig?"

"Um…yeah? Why?"

"Well, Jessica wants him there."

"Why?"

"Well, we're going to play spin the bottle and she wants the possibility to kiss him." Gabriel wasn't sure why, but that made him a bit upset.

"Oh, well yeah. We just got off the phone, and Kevin Tran is invited."

"Kevin…? Oh, that little Asian boy?"

"Yeah, he's a good friend of his I guess."

"Fine, just be ready, it might get a little crazy with this spin the bottle game."

"I think I can handle it, plus my parents will be upstairs the whole time. Look, I have to go I've got homework to do."

"Oh by all means, please go then. I'll see you tomorrow." There was a click on the other end and then a dial tone. Gabriel hung up and went downstairs to put the phone on the hook.

"So, did you talk to Sam?" Saraqeal asked.

"Yeah, I did. He's coming, and so is Kevin Tran."

"Oh, okay. Well that should still be fine. I cleaned the basement and I'll go shopping tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks, Mom." Gabriel gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and then went back upstairs. He laid in bed for a while. Maybe he could convince Sam to spend the night on Saturday night, without Crowley or Michael around. It could just be the two of them again. He missed the boy he used to call his best friend.


	4. The Party

_Ugh...okay, so I was finishing this chapter at like 3:30 in the morning and for some reason I changed Ruby to Meg...which if you read A Little Piece of Heaven, Meg got married to Bathlazar. I forgot that for whatever reason, but! That has been changed now! Thanks to lenail125 for catching that! _

**Saturday Night **

"I don't know about this, Sam." Kevin said. He was trying to flatten his hair, but it wasn't working. Sam was ready to go to the party, but Kevin was still reluctant. Sam really just wanted to go to see Gabriel. It had been months since they hung out, so maybe they could spend some time together just the two of them.

"Come on, Kevin. It'll be fun; plus don't you have a crush on that Channing girl? I think she's going to be there." Sam straightened his black t-shirt for what felt like the hundredth time. Kevin looked over at Sam and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Really? She will be?"

"That's what I heard today in my P.E. class. That Crowley guy was there and I heard him talking about it with Lucifer."

"Who names a kid that? Like, why would you want your son to be named after the frikken devil?" Kevin looked at himself in the mirror one more time before he turned and looked at Sam.

"Well, Lucifer actually…"

"Means light bringer, yeah yeah, I know. Now come on." Kevin seemed suddenly very excited.

"Are you boys…oh." Mrs. Tran almost yelled upstairs.

"Thanks again for letting me spend the night, Mrs. Tran." Sam said when they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Of course, Sam. Your brother will be picking you up and bringing Kevin home, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. It should be around ten."

"I still don't understand why you two want to go hang out with them, but okay. Let's go, boys." Mrs. Tran then led the way out of the house and into the garage. She got into her white Escalade and the boys got into the back seat. She started up the car and the three took off for Gabriel's house. They pulled up to Gabriel's just ten minutes later.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Tran." Sam said as he got out of the car.

"Kevin, no later than ten-thirty, when Dean shows up, you go."

"I know, Mom." Kevin rolled his eyes. Mrs. Tran started to say something else, but Kevin shut the door and he and Sam started walking towards the door.

"You'll pay for that later, won't you?"

"Oh probably. Hopefully tonight will be worth it."

"You just want to make out with Channing." Sam smiled at Kevin and, when they finally got to the porch, knocked on the door. Saraqeal answered the door and smiled wide at Sam.

"Sam! Oh Gabriel said you were coming! I'm so excited that you actually came!" She pulled Sam into a hug. Sam, slightly embarrassed, hugged her back.

"Hi, Sara, how are you?"

"I'm good; miss seeing you around here though." Sam pulled away and she released him. She turned towards Kevin. "Oh, I'm Saraqeal, Gabriel's mother."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Well, everybody is down stairs. I'm sure Gabriel will be excited to see you." Saraqeal moved away from the door and the boys walked into the house. They could hear loud, bass bumping music coming from the basement. Sam led to the stairs and walked down them. There was barely any light in the basement; there was some coming from the TV, which was playing the music and a couple of lamps that Sam knew had been changed to neon colored bulbs. Sam looked around and tried to find Gabriel. He could see a lot of people from his class, but not the person he was really looking for. Kevin pushed past Sam and went to talk to Channing. Sam followed him, still looking for Gabriel.

"Hey, Channing." Kevin stood awkwardly next to her so he could be heard over the music.

"Kevin!" Channing gave him a hug and Sam was pretty sure that Kevin could've gone home right then. They broke apart and Channing eyed Sam. She smiled. "Hey, Sam." Sam smiled back.

"Hey Channing, have you seen…?"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sam turned around at the British voice. There was standing Crowley, Michael and… The smile that Sam had on his face grew even more. Gabriel matched his smile.

"Gabe." Sam hugged his friend without thinking and Gabriel hugged him back. Gabriel was excited that Sam had actually shown up.

"Well, is everybody here then?" Crowley said when Gabriel and Sam broke apart. Gabriel nodded. He looked at who else was there. Jessica Moore and Jody Mills were talking by the table with the food. Lucifer was talking to some girl that Sam wasn't sure who she was. She had long brown hair. Jessica and Jody came over and talked to Sam for a while. Sam looked at Jessica more so than Jody. Her blonde hair, which was normally curly, was perfectly straight. She was wearing a low cut shirt and tight jeans. Sam walked around and talked to a few more people, but he never could get Gabriel alone.

"Well, let's get started." Crowley announced around 9:30.

"Started with what?" Sam asked.

"The main event." Michael smiled and Gabriel grabbed an empty bottle of pop (_or soda, whatever you call it)_ and about eleven of the kids sat in a circle, but a few more decided to watch from the sidelines.

"Come on, Sam." Jessica pulled on Sam's hand and he took a seat in the circle, still a little confused as to what was happening.

"What are we doing, Jess?" Jessica giggled.

"We're playing spin the bottle. Duh." Sam felt a blush creep on his cheeks.

"Uh…I'm not sure that I want to play this."

"Oh come on, it won't be bad." She elbowed him slightly and winked. Sam shot a look over to Gabriel, who appeared to be watching him pretty closely. Gabriel smiled and winked at Sam. Sam decided to play.

"Alright, is everybody in?" Crowley looked around, and everybody nodded. Gabriel put the bottle in the middle and gave it a spin. It landed on the girl that Lucifer had been talking to earlier.

"Ruby and Gabriel!" Lucifer shot a hard look at Gabriel, as though it was his fault, before they kissed. They got up, crawled towards the middle of the circle, they kissed, broke apart and sat back down. Seeing Gabriel kiss Ruby made Sam a little more upset than he would have liked to admit.

Gabriel thought it felt wrong kissing Ruby. Maybe he should tell Lucifer that she was a bad kisser before he tried to kiss her. Crowley was next and his landed on Jody. Jody and Crowley kissed. The kids kept going around in a circle until it was Jessica's turn. She spun and it landed on…Lucifer. Sam sighed with relief. Jessica and Lucifer both looked disappointed with what happened. They kissed, regardless, and then it was Sam's turn. Sam took a deep breath and then spun the bottle. It landed on Gabriel. Blue and gold met across the circle and everybody laughed.

"Well boys, you know the rules." Crowley smiled and pushed Gabriel towards the middle of the circle. Sam moved into the middle and the two looked at each other.

"Come on, guys, just get it over with." Jessica hissed. Sam took a deep breath and kissed Gabriel. Sam felt like a thousand bolts of lightning were going though his veins. He didn't want it end. Their kiss lasted longer than the others had, but then Gabriel pulled away. Sam tried to look at Gabriel, but Gabriel wouldn't look at him. They both sat back down and Sam wouldn't take his eyes off Gabriel. Gabriel's eyes were glued to the floor. They were about to another round when Saraqeal yelled down.

"Jessica! Your mother is here!" Jessica sighed and looked at Jody.

"We have to go." Everybody stood up and there were hugs given around.

"So, Sam, I'm sorry that neither of our bottles ended up on each other, but maybe next time." Jessica smiled and gave Sam a hug. Sam hugged her back, but his mind was still on Gabriel. Jessica and Jody ran upstairs and then Sam looked around, trying to find Gabriel so maybe they could talk about what had happened. Sam saw him facing the wall, and then Sam realized that Gabriel had somebody pinned up against the wall. Sam's stomach dropped. It was Ruby, and she and Gabriel were attached at the lips. Sam looked down at the floor, his eyes tearing up. Sam wiped his eyes and walked over to Kevin, who was still talking to Channing.

"Kevin, I'm ready to go."

"Why? Sam, what's the matter?" Sam shook his head.

"I'm going to go and call Dean. He'll probably be here in like ten minutes." Sam ran upstairs and almost ran into Remiel.

"Oh, hello Sam. I was just about to come get you." Sam heard Dean laughing from the doorway.

"Thanks, I'll go grab Kevin." Sam ran down the steps and walked over to Kevin.

"Kevin, let's go. Dean's here." Kevin sighed.

"Oh…um…well, I'll see you in class on Monday, right? " Channing smiled. Kevin smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, you will." Kevin turned towards Sam. "So, should we say good-bye to Gabriel?" Kevin looked around to find him. Sam looked over at him again and he was still kissing Ruby.

"No, let's just go." Sam ran back up the stairs, he heard Kevin follow. The two walked into the foyer, where Dean and Saraqeal were.

"Hey, Sammy, Kevin, you ready to go?" Sam nodded, not looking at his brother.

"Thanks a lot, Sara." Sam walked out and towards the Impala that was in the driveway. Sam took his seat in the passenger seat and waited. Dean and Kevin came out quickly and Sam avoided eye contact with both of them.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" Dean asked when he got in the car. Sam shook his head and just stared out the window. They sat in silence back to Kevin's, and once Kevin was out of the car, Dean looked at Sam.

"Sammy, what happened?"

"Nothing, Dean. Can we just go home?" Sam continued to stare out the window and kept wiping away the tears that were coming to his eyes. He wished that he had never gone to the stupid party. He wished he hadn't realized he was in love with Gabriel.

* * *

Gabriel sighed. He looked around his basement, which was a total mess. He was sitting on the couch, watching some stupid show on TV, all alone. What was he doing? He should call Sam. Sam never said goodbye. He had just left. It probably didn't help that Ruby had grabbed Gabriel after the game had ended and started making out with him. Gabriel hadn't felt a thing, especially after the kiss with Sam. The way it felt when their lips touched, and the how his heart sped up when he even felt Sam's eyes on him…no. Gabriel hadn't just thought that. He hadn't thought of Sam like that. He wasn't gay. Popular kids weren't gay, especially for nerdy guys like Sam Winchester. No, no way. Maybe it was just because Ruby was a bad kisser. Yeah, that had to be it. Gabriel thought about asking that girl Madison out, maybe. Hopefully she would be a better kisser than Ruby. Whatever, the main thing that Gabriel learned tonight was that he was most definitely NOT gay.

* * *

_Okay, so I know I said only 3 middle school chapters, but the way this chapter took me, it seems to be calling for a shorter, filler chapter to kind of explain how they start acting towards each other. Just so you guys are aware! By the way, thank you SO SO SO much for your reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are amazing! _


	5. Feelings

**Next Thursday**

"Sam, what did you get for number six?" No answer. "Sam, come on, I don't think my answer is right." Kevin looked at Sam. Sam was looking at Gabriel. His arm was around Madison, and surrounded by Crowley, Lucifer, who had his arm around Ruby, Michael, and a few more. They were sitting a few tables away in the cafeteria.

"Huh? What?" Sam looked at Kevin. Sam hadn't stopped thinking about Gabriel since the party.

"Dude, you know you could have Jessica Moore in the snap of your fingers, why are you pining after a girl that likes guys like Gabriel and Lucifer?"

"I don't know, man. I just think that she's hotter than Jess." Sam shrugged. He told Kevin that he was upset that Gabriel was making out with Ruby, but that he was upset about Ruby. He didn't want to tell Kevin that he was gay. He was pretty sure that some people would assume he was just because Dean was. Maybe Sam was wrong too, maybe he should try and go out with Jessica and see how that went. Maybe the feelings were only because he and Gabriel were so close.

"I still think you should ask Jessica out." Kevin shrugged. "Now, what did you get for number six?"

Gabriel looked over at Sam. He and Kevin were working on something. Gabriel hadn't stopped thinking about Sam since the party. He had kissed Madison a couple of times, but it still wasn't the same as the feelings that had come from Sam. He and Ruby had talked, and Ruby was actually using Gabriel to make Lucifer jealous, and it had worked. So now, Ruby and Lucifer were together and Gabriel was dating Madison. Gabriel had decided it was probably best to avoid Sam for a while; at least until he figured out his feelings.

* * *

Sam sighed. He laid in his bed staring at his phone, debating on calling Jess. He thought he should take Kevin's advice and just ask her out. There was a knock on Sam's door.

"Yeah?" Dean walked in and sat down on his bed.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam looked at his older brother. Dean's eyes were filled with concern.

"Is there something you need to tell me? You've been moping around the house for a week now."

"What are you talking about? No I haven't been."

"Sam, come on." Sam sat up and looked at his brother.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about. Look, I've got homework."

"No you don't, you told Cas you finished it at dinner."

"Maybe I lied."

"You don't lie, which is why I'm trying to figure out why you're lying to me now. What happened at the party?" Dean had been taking care of Sam for most of his life and he knew Sam probably better than anybody.

"I just, saw Gabriel making out with this girl that I liked."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well, have you talked to him about it?"

"No, I'll get over it."

"You must really like this girl, Sammy." Sam sighed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

"Gabriel, are you okay?" Gabriel looked up at his mother. He was picking at his dinner for the third time that week.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sweetie, you've barely eaten lately."

"I just, haven't been hungry lately." Gabriel shrugged and pushed his plate away.

"You need to eat, son. Keep your strength up for basketball." Remiel said, without looking up from his own dinner. Gabriel sighed.

"I don't want food."

"Is something going on with you and Madison? Did you two break up?"

"What? No, really, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so." Saraqeal shrugged, but didn't take her eyes off her son.

After dinner, Gabriel went upstairs, telling his parents he had homework to finish. He laid in bed for a while, just thinking, mostly about Sam. Maybe he should call Sam and explain that the kiss really didn't mean anything. It was just some stupid game. Gabriel wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or was going to actually say that to Sam.

* * *

The next day at school, Gabriel was standing by Michael's locker, listening to him complain about one thing or another when he saw Sam standing at his locker. He was working up the courage to walk over and talk to him. Sam looked up and locked eyes with Gabriel. One corner of Sam's mouth perked up, bringing out one of his dimples, and Gabriel's heart went into overdrive. Gabriel tried to deny his body's reaction, but it wasn't working. He wasn't sure he could…

"Why are you staring at Sam Winchester?" Madison popped up, blocking Gabriel's view of Sam.

"What? I'm not." Gabriel looked into Madison's brown eyes.

"Man, that Winchester kid is so weird. Please don't invite him to anymore parties, Gabe." Michael closed his locker and shot a glance at Sam, who was no longer looking at Gabriel.

"Deal, now let's go." Gabriel put his arm around Madison and began to walk down the hallway, Michael following. Gabriel shot a small, somewhat sad smile Sam's way. Gabriel figured that it was probably better if they didn't talk about the kiss because it didn't mean anything. Right?

Sam watched Gabriel walk by, then slammed his locker shut. How could he think that there was any possibility that Gabriel would like him back? Of course Gabriel wasn't gay. Gabriel hadn't spent the past week staying up half the night thinking about their kiss. He…

"Hey Winchester," Sam turned and saw Michael. "Think fast." Michael slammed his hand on top of the piles of books that Sam was carrying and slapped them out of Sam's hands, scattering them all over the floor. Sam heard everybody around the hallways start laughing. Then even was the laugh that made his heart sink. Sam looked over, and saw Gabriel, with his arm still around Madison, laughing. The tears came to Sam's eyes as he began to pick up his things.

"Nobody wanted you at that party. Gabriel just invited you because his mom made him. Isn't that true Gabe?"

Gabriel didn't know what to do. He looked at Sam and saw the tears in his eyes. It was physically hurting him not to help him pick his books up.

"Hell yeah. There's no other way that would've happened. Maybe you and your boyfriend Tran can have your own parties." Gabriel was looking at the floor, but no longer at Sam. He didn't want to see the hurt his words had just caused. Michael and Madison laughed.

"His boyfriend? Wow, figures you would swing that way, Winchester." Michael declared.

"Come on, baby. Let's go to math." Madison smiled and Gabriel turned away from Sam and Michael laughed again, and then caught up with the other two.

"Nice job back there, man." Michael reached out for a high-five and Gabriel gave it to him.

"Thanks." Gabriel faked a smile. He hated himself for what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Sam was still picking up his books. It was difficult because he could barely see though the tears. He wanted to just run away from school, but Sam knew he couldn't. There was one thing he could do though. Avoid Gabriel Principatum at all costs, no matter how much he thought he was in love with the guy.

* * *

_Alright. There's middle school! Next will come high school, and things will get crazy! Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are the best! Much love!_


	6. Freshman Year

_Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took me longer than usual! I was kind of going back and forth as to how I wanted to do it, but this is what I got! I promise things will pick up after this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Love you guys!_

* * *

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his recently trimmed hair. It was still shaggy, but Dean wanted (more like demanded) him to cut it somewhat before his first day at Lawrence High School. He looked around the hallway trying to find his best friend, Kevin. Kevin walked up and looked around.

"There are a lot of people here."

"Yeah, dude. It's high school."

"Thanks for that update, Sammy." Sam shot a bitch-face towards Kevin at the use of that nickname. He didn't even allow Castiel to call him that. Kevin saw it and recoiled slightly. "Sorry, man. By the way, we need to go. I hear this Mr. Hendrickson is a jerk."

"Yeah, alright." Sam grabbed his notebook from his locker and the two started down the hallway. Sam looked around. He saw a few people that he knew, like Jessica, Jody and then Sam heard the laugh of Gabriel Principatum that made his heart soar. Sam looked around and saw him, a couple lockers down. His blonde hair was shorter, the back just above the collar of his shirt. His golden eyes were shining like sunbeams. Sam shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of his ex-best friend out of his head.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked once they reached the classroom. Sam nodded and took a seat in his advanced geography class. Mr. Hendrickson stood up from his desk after the bell rang and began class, starting the lecture immediately after roll call. Sam was scribbling notes as Mr. Hendrickson was talking. He was glad that he didn't have a teacher that was taking it slow, because if it was slow that meant Sam had time to think. Most of the time, if he was thinking, he was thinking about Gabriel. It had been almost two years since Gabriel and Sam had had an actual conversation, but Sam still thought about him all the time. He knew that there was no way that Gabriel thought about Sam the same the way, but it didn't stop him from thinking about Gabriel like that. Sam couldn't really explain his feelings for Gabriel. He knew it was a lot more than a crush. He knew that he was in love with Gabriel, he just wasn't sure he was ready to tell everybody else yet.

* * *

Gabriel was sitting in his composition class, doodling while Mrs. Campbell droned on and on about something or other. He looked down at his picture and realized that there was drawing a very familiar pair of blue/green eyes. He sighed. He knew that Sam hated him at this point. They hadn't talked in years, and it killed Gabriel. He just missed Sam. He had never really talked to Michael or Lucifer like he did Sam, and he sure as hell couldn't tell Crowley anything unless he wanted half the school to know. The bell rang and Gabriel gathered his things. He was off to P.E. next period. He had compared schedules with his friends and knew that he had P.E. with Lucifer and Crowley. Gabriel walked down the stairs into the gym of his school. He looked around and found Crowley and Lucifer leaning against the bleachers, talking. He walked over and heard his friends talking about some party somebody was going to throw that weekend.

"Ruby, I think."

"Gabe, would you be up for having a party at Ruby's on Friday?" Crowley asked.

"Uh…no. I've got my mom's 40th birthday party that night."

"And you have to go…why?"

"It's a big deal for my parents. There's going to be a lot of family and friends there." Gabriel secretly hoped that Dean and Castiel, who were invited, would bring Sam along and the two could talk. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't, but it was worth a shot.

"Well, maybe next time then." Coach Roth blew his whistle and the students lined up, waiting for instruction.

Later on in the day, Gabriel kept sneaking glancing at Sam. Their lockers were only about ten lockers down from each other, so he could see him every passing period. Each passing period lasted about seven minutes, so Gabriel spent about three minutes watching Sam. Each time one of those dimples appeared on Sam's face, Gabriel swooned a little bit more.

* * *

"Dean, please don't make me go to this."

"Come on, Sam. I know you and Gabriel aren't the closest anymore but Saraqeal will be happy to see you there." Dean straightened the collar of Castiel's polo shirt. Sam sighed. It was Friday night, and almost time for Saraqeal's birthday party.

"That's not why I don't want to go."

"Sam, what's bothering you?" Castiel turned his bright blue eyes towards Sam.

"Nothing, just school is already getting crazy. I'm tired. I just want to stay home."

"Don't lie. Come on"

"I'm not. Can we just go?" Sam tried to push past Dean, but Dean put his arm out to stop him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sammy, what's the matter?" Sam locked eyes with his older brother.

"I just, I'm…ugh. Can I not go? Can't I just stay here?"

"Maybe if you tell us what's going on."

"Can we not do this right now?" Sam could feel the tears coming to his eyes. Dean nodded towards the door and Castiel walked out of the living room.

"Sammy, come on. What's going on?" Sam sighed.

"I…" Sam sighed again. "I think…I'm in love."

"You're in love? Well that's great, Sammy. Who is she?"

"Gabriel." Sam barely whispered. Dean did a double take.

"As in…?"

"Gabriel."

"Wow, um…so…are you telling me…?" Dean ran a hand through his hair. Castiel walked back into the room and leaned against opening.

"Are you…?"

"I'm gay." Sam blurted. Castiel walked over to Dean and the two stared for a moment before Dean stepped toward Sam and pulled him into a hug.

"Sammy, you know that Cas and I will love you no matter what." After Sam and Dean broke apart, Castiel opened his arms and Sam went into them. The two hugged and Sam looked at Dean when they broke apart.

"Sam, if being around Gabriel would make you uncomfortable, you don't have to go." Dean nodded in agreement.

"That makes me feel like a whiny bi…brat." Sam sighed, walked over and sat on the couch. Dean followed.

"Sam, I know what it's like to be in love in high school. It hurt me knowing that he didn't feel the same. Do you know if Gabriel feels the same?"

"No, he doesn't. He's had a girlfriend since middle school."

"Well in that case, you're not going tonight. I'll tell Sara that you went to a movie with Kevin." Dean stood up and walked towards Castiel.

"Are you guys sure?" Sam stood up.

"Yeah, stay here tonight, Sammy. Order a pizza." Dean pulled out his wallet and put two twenties on the counter.

"Dean…"

"Sam, you're going to stay here okay?" Castiel shot Sam a sympathetic look. Sam nodded and gave hugs to his guardians. Sam didn't say it enough, but he was always grateful for having Dean and Cas around. He knew that they would support him. He watched as they left, waving from the doorway. Sam walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. He knew that avoiding Gabriel wasn't the best thing to do, but it sure was the easiest.

* * *

"Mom, you said the Winchesters are coming right?" Gabriel asked as he tried to sneak a piece of candy out of the bowl that was on their dining room table. Saraqeal smacked his hand away. "Ow!"

"Stop it. Now, yes, the Winchesters are coming. I don't know if Sam is though." Gabriel tried not to look disappointed. The guests began to arrive, none of which were Dean and Castiel. Finally, about twenty minutes later, the doorbell was rung. Gabriel ran to open it and saw Dean, Castiel and…that was it. No Sam. Gabriel sighed.

"Hey, Gabe. How are you buddy?" Dean asked and smiled. It reminded Gabriel of Sam, which made him even more upset that Sam wasn't there.

"I'm okay, how are you guys?"

"We're good."

"Did uh…Sam come with you?" Gabriel inquired as the three of them walked into the living room where everybody else was.

"Dean! Cas!" Saraqeal gave them hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Sara. Sorry, Sam went to a movie with Kevin, that's why he's not here." Dean said to Sara, but was making eye contact with Gabriel. Gabriel's heart sank into his stomach. So, Sam would rather be with Kevin than him.

"Hey Mom, I just got a headache, I think I'm going to go to my room." Gabriel said to his mother after she had cut the cake, no more than ten minutes later.

"Oh, okay sweetheart." She was already slightly intoxicated, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Happy birthday." Gabriel smiled slightly and then went up to his room. He tried not to tear up, but once the door closed, everything, all the hurt, all the pain, all the pent up emotions that he had for Sam came pouring out of his eyes.


	7. Sophomore Year-Part 1

_Alright, I know I kind of jumped, big time, but I have a method to my madness! Promise! Thanks for your reviews, favs and follows! You guys are awesome! _

**Sophomore Year- December**

Sam was sitting in the library, as usual, during his study hall on a Friday afternoon. He was waiting for Jessica and Kevin so they could study for their finals. They had two on Monday, two on Tuesday, and three on Wednesday and then they were finally done with the semester. Studying was the only thing that could distract Sam from his thoughts about Gabriel. Their lockers were even closer than they had been last year and it was driving Sam crazy. He felt like every other week there was a new girl at the locker.

"Hey, Sam." Jessica sat down next to him and pulled out her biology book. She blew her blonde bangs out of her face.

"Hey, Jess. Where's Kevin?" Jessica and Kevin had their literature class just before their sixth hour study hall.

"He walked Channing to her locker. It's weird that the two of them are dating now, huh?" Jessica shot a look at Sam. Sam shrugged. He still wasn't about to tell Jess or Kevin, whom he considered his best friends, that he was gay. Castiel and Dean were supportive, but they were practically his parents. Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby were the same way.

"Sam, why don't you date?" Jessica asked. Sam looked up from his notebook.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've known you for years, and I've barely seen you talk to girls."

"Um…well…I just think that I shouldn't date until I can take them out on my own, ya know? I mean how romantic can it been when Dean is dropping me off and picking me up?"

"I guess that's a good point, but promise I'll be that them when it happens?" Jessica batted her eyelashes at him. Sam felt a blush creep up on his cheeks.

"Well, that might ruin our friendship."

"Don't give me that crap, Sam." Sam sighed.

"Look, Jess, it's complicated okay?"

"Are you the guy or the girl in this situation?"

"Shut up. I just, think it would just be better if we didn't risk it." Jessica sighed and slammed her textbook shut.

"I swear to God, Samuel Winchester, you are the worst." Jessica gathered her textbooks and huffed out of the library. Kevin and Channing walked in, almost bumping into Jessica. Jessica and Channing talked. Kevin came to sit next to Sam while Channing walked out of the library.

"Dude, what did you do?" Sam sighed.

"I didn't do anything. She just…wanted me to ask her out on a date."

"Why don't you? You and Jess, Channing and I could go on a double date."

"I just, don't want to I guess. Jess is more like a sister than somebody that I would be interested in."

"What about Ruby? I heard that she and Lucifer aren't together anymore."

"I just don't want to date right now. It's almost time for finals. Can we study?" Sam looked back down at his notebook.

"Sam, we're fifteen year old guys. All we want to do is be with girls." Sam sighed again then looked at Kevin.

"We really aren't going to have this conversation right now. I want to study."

"Why don't we have this conversation? You've never seem interested in girls. I think the last time you even mentioned a crush was Ruby. Come on, Sam. I thought I was your best friend."

"Don't pull that card. You know you are."

"Then tell me what the hell is the matter with you."

"We aren't studying are we?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong! Dammit Kevin, I just don't want to talk about it okay? Why is this a big deal to you?"

"Because, Channing is chirping in my ear that Jess wants to go out with you. I told her I would try and get you to ask her out."

"I don't want to ask her out. I don't want to ask any girl out. Look, can we talk about this later? Study hall is almost over."

"Channing and I are going to a movie. You and Jess could come."

"Kevin," Sam sighed. "I…I need to tell you something."

"Well, tell me."

"Not here. After school." Kevin glared, but dropped the subject with a simple head nod. Channing walked back in the library and sat across from Kevin.

"Sam," Channing began. Kevin silenced her with a look. The three sat in silence for the rest of the period.

* * *

"Hey, hey Michael." Gabe whispered in their biology class. They were sitting in the back row. Michael was actually filling out his study guide for his biology final, but Gabriel was exempting. Biology was oddly Gabriel's favorite subject. He didn't know why, but it all made sense.

"What?"

"Are you actually working?" Michael nodded, still not looking up from his paper.

"Talk to me. I'm bored."

"I'm sorry you actually have an A for once and don't have to do this." Gabriel laughed.

"Gabriel, can you come up here for a second?" Their teacher, Mr. Devereaux, spoke up from his desk. Gabriel sighed and walked up to his teacher's desk.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have an idea. Next semester, why don't you take advanced biology?" Gabriel looked at his teacher.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why the hell not? You've been working really hard this semester and I think that you can handle it." Mr. Deveraux was one of Gabriel's favorite teachers. He treated them more like adults.

"What if I can't?"

"Then we'll drop you back down. No harm, no foul."

"Well, um, yeah. Let's try it." Gabriel smiled. He knew that Sam was in advanced biology, so maybe they would be in the same class. Gabriel hoped that would happen. Being in the same class as Sam again would make Gabriel's entire sophomore year. It sounded crazy, but Gabriel really missed Sam. He kept trying to get the courage up to talk to him about something, anything, but it never happened. Watching Sam only a few lockers down laughing with Kevin, Jody, Jessica and Channing made him jealous. Maybe he could actually go and talk to him between classes. Gabriel was sitting back in his desk when the bell rang. He walked out with Michael, but Michael walked away to his own locker. Gabriel saw Sam at his locker. Alone. Gabriel walked to his own locker, glancing down at Sam a few times before he finally took a deep breath, shut his locker and walked towards Sam.

"H…Hey, uh…Sam?" Sam heard his name barely above the rumble of the other students. He turned around and saw Gabriel standing there. His heart sped up and his palms started to sweat.

"Gabe, wow, how are you?" Gabriel smiled. Sam was actually talking to him. Sam wasn't blowing him off.

"I'm…"

"Gabriel! I've been looking all over for you, mate." Crowley walked up and looked between Sam and Gabriel.

'Just go away, Crowley.' Gabriel was hoping that maybe he would get the hint, which of course he didn't.

"We need to go and…" Crowley looked up at Sam. "'Scuse us, moose." Crowley took Gabriel by the arm and led him away. Gabriel saw the sad look on Sam's face.

"Crowley, Sam and I were talking."

"For what? He's fine. Now, next weekend we're going to have a huge party. My place, yeah?" Gabriel looked back at Sam, but he was already gone. Gabriel sighed.

"Yeah, sure. I gotta go to class." Gabriel walked away. He didn't even want to talk to anybody but Sam, but after that, Sam probably wouldn't want to talk to him. Someday, Gabriel would have another conversation with Sam Winchester.

* * *

"Sam, come on. Channing wants to get to this movie." Kevin had ridden to Sam's house with him and Dean. Channing's mother would pick him up after he heard what Sam had to say. Sam and Kevin were up in Sam's bed room. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Don't freak out, okay? I just need you to know this. I've been hiding it for a while, too." Sam was standing in front of Kevin, and he was sitting on the bed.

"Okay, buddy. Shoot." Sam sighed.

"I'm still the same guy, okay? What I'm about to tell you doesn't change who I am or our friendship, got that?" Kevin looked confused, but nodded.

"Sure, Sam."

"I…I'm…" Sam couldn't get it out. "I'm gay." Sam barely said above a whisper. Kevin started laughing. Sam looked up at him, and oddly a small smile came on to Sam's face. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You, being gay. I mean, do you know how many girls want to be with you at school?" Sam gave a small chuckle.

"Really?"

"Channing comes to me all the time about girls that want to be with you, but I guess I can tell her to stop that now, huh? I mean, you're really gay?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I…I've been in love with Gabriel since seventh grade."

"Gabriel? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Gabriel. I just, I can't describe it. Just seeing him makes my heart beat faster. I remember that kiss from his party…"

"In seventh grade?"

"Yeah."

"Damn dude, that's a long time to be in love with a guy. And hide it from your best friend."

"I'm sorry, Kevin. I just wasn't ready, I mean I just told Dean and Castiel last year."

"Well, I'm glad you actually told me, and I'm here for you, Sam, but you know who's next to be told?"

"Who's that?"

"Jessica."


	8. New Year's Eve (Sophomore Year-Part 2)

_Hey guys! I'm sure that you've been thinking that I haven't updated for a while, and I haven't. I'm sorry. I've been doing double shifts, summer classes, and people (*ahem* my Ex!) are being stupid. ANYWAY! I know where this story is going to end up, I'm just having a hard time getting there, so I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long (at least, to me it feels like I've been gone for a long time for me). A lot also happens in this chapter! So thanks for sticking with me! Love you guys! (PS-Bold=Text messages)_

* * *

Dean leaned over and picked up the piece of paper that had fallen on the floor when he shut the refrigerator door. It was Sam's report card from the previous semester. Straight 'A's once again. Dean smiled.

"Dean? We're waiting over here." Castiel called from the couch. It was New Year's Eve, and Sam was spending some of the day with Dean and Castiel before heading over to Kevin's for a small get together, well, their usual group. Jessica, Channing, Jody, Kevin and Sam would all be there. Dean had gotten up to get drinks for the three as they watched the Kansas Jayhawks play in their bowl game (_A/N: For those of you that don't know, playing in a bowl game for college football teams is kind of a big deal.)_

"Sorry, just looking over Sammy's report card again." Sam smiled and took his can of pop from Dean. Dean handing a bottle of beer to Castiel and took his seat between the two with a beer of his own.

"That's a lot of 'A's, Sam." Castiel twisted the cap off his beer and took a drink. "Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking somewhere on the west coast, like Dean, except you know, finish." Dean gave his brother a shove.

"Really? You would?" Dean grinned. "You would be a Bruin?"

"I never said UCLA, I just said the west coast." Sam smiled back.

"Well where else would you go?"

"Well, Stanford has a great law program."

"Law? You want to be a lawyer?" Sam nodded and took a sip from his pop can. Dean shook his head.

"No. Not Stanford. I won't allow it."

"What if they offered me a scholarship?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean put on his thoughtful face, and then locked eyes with his brother.

"Get the scholarship and we'll talk about it." Sam offered his hand and Dean took and shook it. Just then, Sam felt his new cell phone vibrate.

**Kev: Pick u up in 20?**

"What time were you thinking of going to Kevin's?" Castiel asked, as though he could tell who the text was from.

"Actually, Kevin is going to pick me up." Kevin had gotten his driver's license on his 16th birthday, which had taken place on the 3rd of December.

"Linda will let him out in this?" The snow was actually lightening up, but Castiel and Dean were very protective of Sam.

"Well, yeah? He took his test in weather kinda like this. It'll be fine, please?" Dean and Castiel locked eyes, and Sam witnessed their weird bond as they spoke without actually talking.

"Fine." The two said in unison. Sam smiled.

"Thanks. Kevin will probably be here soon, so I need to get clothes together."

"Wait, are you spending the night?" Dean inquired.

"Um…yeah?"

"Well we didn't agree to that."

"Cas…" Sam began.

"Come on, Cas. Let the kid have some fun. You can spend the night, Sammy."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam smiled and then ran upstairs to pack. He glanced at his alarm clock. 5:43 it read. Kevin was going to be there in about 15 minutes, but it would only take Sam about five to throw a pair of shorts, a different pair of jeans, a new t-shirt, and his phone charger in his backpack. He threw on one of Dean's old sweatshirts, which was actually almost too small for him, and ran back down the stairs, his backpack on his back.

"When will Kevin be here?"

"Should be soon, why?"

"Just wondering." Dean winked at Castiel and then got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He was looking around in the fridge when Sam heard a car honk outside.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Sammy."

"See you, Sam." Sam walked out of the house and to the Dodge Charger that Kevin had gotten as a Christmas present.

"Hey, Kevin." Sam smiled as he got in the car.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?"

"Oh ya know, planning some things."

"How to tell Jess?" Sam nodded. "It should be okay. I've got ice cream and chocolate at my house."

"Do you think she'll be that upset?"

"Well, I don't know, but I do know that Channing thought it was a good idea, so I picked some up from work." Kevin had recently gotten a job at the local grocery store to help pay for his car.

"Channing thought it was a good idea?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, she already knows and she knows Jessica, so…" Kevin trailed off. Sam was still a little upset that Kevin had let that secret slip to his girlfriend. Kevin was good at keeping secrets, except for when it came to Channing. Sam decided not to make him feel guilty again.

"What movies do we have for tonight?"

"Well, we've got _Lady in White_, _The Exorcism of Emily Rose_ and an absolute classic, _The Omen_."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Gabriel lay down in bed and closed his eyes. He had just gotten out of the shower after a long, difficult practice. He had recently been called up to play on the varsity basketball team, which meant no Christmas break. The only day that had off was Christmas Day itself. There was knock, and then the creaking of the door opening.

"Gabriel?" His father's voice came from the other side of the room. Gabriel opened his eyes, sat up and looked at his father.

"Hey, dad."

"How did practice go?"

"It was alright, nothing too bad. Coach made us run extra laps because Michael couldn't make his free throws."

"Well, maybe you should practice with him more." Gabriel shrugged. "Anyway, there was something important that I wanted to tell you."

"Um…alright. What's that?"

"About tonight." Gabriel groaned. His dad had been giving the same lecture every time he went out since he had gotten his driver's license on September 29th. Tonight was New Year's Eve and Crowley was throwing a huge party.

"Dad, I've heard it, and I know. No drunk driving. If I am drunk you or mom will come pick me up, no consequences. You would rather me be home safe and know I drank than me possibly dying and finding out that way." What Gabriel didn't tell his father is that he had driven home drunk before. It was for Crowley's birthday in early October. It wasn't so bad.

"I know, I know, just be safe okay? And I don't just mean with the car." Gabriel rolled his eyes. The safe sex talk had also been given about the same amount of times, but that was just whenever Remiel thought it would fit, especially if they were watching TV.

"I know, Dad. I will be."

"I was sixteen once you, know too."

"Yeah, I know that, too. Do you mind though? I have to get ready."

"Sure," Remiel stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Gabriel was sure that Crowley would have more than enough alcohol and girls for him and the rest of the basketball team. Yeah, they were only sophomores, but everybody knew that Crowley threw better parties than most of the seniors. Gabriel stood up and walked over to his closet. He grabbed a pair of jeans from his bottom dresser drawer and then a black button up from a hanger. He slid the jeans on, and then the back button up. He heard his phone make the 'ding' sound that meant he got a text message.

**Crowley: Girls R here…y rnt u?**

**Gabriel: Will b soon. My dad gave dd&ss lecture…AGAIN**

**Crowley: Well hurry. Abbys asking bout u**

Gabriel sighed. Abaddon was a junior that was in his sophomore math class. She was a pretty redhead that had a bad girl reputation. She was always trying to flirt with him, but Gabriel wasn't interested. Gabriel knew that she would try and kiss him at midnight, and he would probably let her. The real person that he wanted to kiss at midnight wouldn't be there. Sam and Gabriel hadn't talked since that day that Crowley had interrupted. Gabriel wondered what Sam would be doing tonight. Probably hanging out with Kevin and Jessica. It was pretty obvious that Sam and Jessica were dating, and that drove Gabriel crazy. He hated the idea of Sam with anybody else.

**Mikey: Dude. Hurry. Beer pong&Ur my guy.**

**Gabriel: On my way now. Save a shot for me. **

Gabriel grabbed his car keys off the nightstand and then walked out. Maybe getting drunk and making out with random girls will take his mind off Sam, not that it had worked before.

* * *

"Hey, can I get a large half all meat half just peperoni?...okay…alright. Yeah, it's 7373 Michigan Avenue…okay, thank you." Kevin hung up the phone. "Should be here in about thirty minutes." Kevin took a seat on the couch next to Channing.

"Great. Which movie are we starting with?" Jessica asked. She was sitting a little too close to Sam.

"Well, I think we should start with _Lady in White_." Jody pipes on Jessica's other side, but on the floor.

"Alright." Sam quickly stood up, put the DVD in the DVD player, and then fidgeted with the TV remote. Once the previews started, Sam reluctantly sat back down next to Jessica, avoiding the looks from Channing and Kevin. They (well, Kevin) had wanted Sam to tell Jessica before they had started the movies. The menu came up and Sam pointed the remote at the TV, until Kevin snatched it away. Sam shot a bitch-face at Kevin.

"Sam has something he wants to say." Kevin said, not breaking eye contact with his best friend.

"No, Sam doesn't." Sam tried to grab the remote back from Kevin, but Channing took it and sat on it. Sam sighed. He really wasn't nearly as ready for this as he thought.

"Sam?" Jessica put her hand on his knee. Sam jumped slightly and turned towards her. "What's going on?" Her eyes were full of concern, and Sam knew that he couldn't lie to her. Leading her on like this was wrong. Sam took a deep breath.

"Jess, I…" Sam exhaled and gently pushed her hand off his knee. "I'm gay." Jody's jaw dropped and Jessica tilted her head slightly, kind of like Castiel did when he was confused.

"I'm sorry, you're what?"

"I'm gay. I like guys." Jessica sat in silence for a moment. Jody was babbling about how she could have missed it.

"How long have you known, Sam? I mean, really."

"Honestly? I think I've known since about seventh grade." Sam finally turned his gaze towards Jody. She didn't seem as surprised as her silent best friend.

"Seventh grade?!" Jessica finally shouted. "You've known since the fucking seventh grade that you've been attracted to guys and you haven't said a Goddamn word?!" Sam was taken aback at this response.

"I…I wasn't ready to yet, Jess. I was barely admitting it to myself, so how the hell would I tell other people?"

"Well you maybe could've mentioned in the past, oh I don't know, three years that I've practically been throwing myself at you!" Jessica got up and stormed into the bathroom. She slammed the door. Sam looked at Kevin and Channing.

"Are you two happy now?" Channing shrugged.

"Well, better she knows now." Jody stood up and gently knocked on the door.

"Jess? Jess, come on out."

"I feel like an idiot!"

"Sam, go talk to her." Kevin nodded at the door.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Sam stood up though and walked over to the door.

"Jessica? Come on, I think we need to talk about this." There was a shuffle in the bathroom and Jessica unlocked the bathroom door. She poked her head out the door and locked eyes with Sam. They were hard and cold.

"Sam, you knew that I liked you, so why would you hide this from me?"

"I told you Jess, I wasn't ready to admit it to myself. Once I did, I figured that I needed to come to better terms with it before I actually told people. Jess, I'm sorry that I hurt you." Jessica sighed.

"You…" She sighed again. "I know it wasn't like a choice, but just, how do you know? Like for sure?"

"Because, I've been in love with Gabriel since the seventh grade, and nothing has changed that. Not the fact that we haven't talked in years, and not the fact that he's been terrible to me, nothing has changed my mind." Jessica's eyes softened.

"Gabriel?" Sam nodded. Jessica came out of the bathroom and looked at Sam. He lifted one corner of his mouth in a half smile. She smiled back.

"I'm sorry that I led you on like this, but at least you know now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. However, I do think that you owe me something for leading me on like this."

"What's that?"

"A kiss at midnight. Just one." Sam smiled fully and chuckled slightly.

"Deal."

* * *

Gabriel took another sip of his vodka soda, which was mostly vodka. He and Michael had ran the table in beer pong until two senior boys from the basketball team beat them. Abaddon finally pulled Gabriel away from some of his teammates and the two were now on the couch. Abaddon was sitting on Gabriel's lap, but Gabriel was talking to a guy from his…geography class? Haha no…he had taken that freshman year…whatever, some guy. The room was slowly spinning when Crowley yelled for the ball drop.

"5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!" Gabriel felt Abaddon grab his shirt, pull him closer and then he felt her crush her lips to his. She even slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Gabriel pulled away and took another drink, probably going to have to spend the night at Crowley's, and it was possible that Abaddon would try and stay with him.

* * *

Sam and Jessica broke apart.

"Well, guess I'm not missing much." She smiled. Sam gave her a friendly shove.

"Well good, you two got your sexual frustration out and…Channing!" Jody threw a pillow so that Channing and Kevin would break apart. They looked at Jody.

"What?!" They shouted.

"We have to leave soon; my parents will want me home." The girls stayed for another hour or so before getting up to leave. They all hugged and Channing and Kevin kissed.

"Bye, boys." The girls said and they left.

"Well, that went better than expected." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, actually it did."

"So still nothing when you kissed Jess?"

"Nope, not a thing."

"Well, maybe you'll get that feeling when you kiss somebody again soon."

"Yeah, hopefully." Sam fell asleep on Kevin's couch, dreaming of Gabriel.

* * *

Gabriel woke up the next morning with a horrible headache and his shirt missing, but he had a text message on his phone.

**Abby: Thanks for nothing, jackass.**

Gabriel wasn't sure what he did last night, but as long as it got Abaddon of his back he didn't care.

**Gabe: Um…sorry?**

**Abby: Really? U don't remember?**

**Gabe: Uh…no? I got trashed.**

**Abby: U called me Sam when we were about 2 hve sex.**

Gabriel read the text about four times before he finally understood it. He had called her Sam. When they were about to have sex. So, not only was he drunk, but he was about to have sex, and all he could think about was Sam?

**Abby: Who is she?**

Gabriel decided it would be better to lie to her.

**Gabe: Sum grl that goes 2 anothr school. Used 2 date her. Sorry. **

**Abby: W/E. Ovr it. Ovr u. **

Gabriel was happy that she was going to leave him alone, but he should probably figure out how to come to terms with the fact that he wanted to be with Sam Winchester.


	9. Junior Year Part 1

_Okay, not sure how many Junior Chapters there will be, 3 probably. Anyway! Here it is! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are amazing! _

* * *

**Junior Year**

The Impala roared to life and Sam smiled behind the wheel. Dean was standing in the driveway with his arms folded, eyeing Sam. Sam had somehow convinced Dean to let him drive the Impala to school. Dean had never let him drive the Impala by himself, even over the summer just to pick up milk from the store. Sam had gotten his license in May, but Dean was very protective of his baby. Dean walked over to the driver's door and leaned down.

"Sammy, maybe you should take Cas' car."

"Dean, come on, you promised."

"I know, but…" Dean looked around the inside of the car.

"Dean, I need a car." Castiel walked out the front door and looked at the boys. He walked over and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, come on, we'll be late."

"Really? Come on, Sam. I can't be seen driving to the garage in the Prius."

"What's wrong with my Prius?" Dean stood up and looked at Castiel.

"Nothing, nothing babe." Dean gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"You can walk your pretty little ass to work then." Castiel smiled back, and he and Dean stared at each other for a while. Sam rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Well this is adorable, but I need to get to school."

"Sammy, just, be careful, alright?"

"I got it, Dean. Thanks." Sam put the car in reverse and took off for school, leaving Dean and Castiel in the driveway, waving as he left. Today was an important day. Today was the first day of Sam being an upperclassman. He was able to go to dances, drive himself places, and of course, start looking at colleges. Sam had looked at Stanford, a lot, but he also had looked at some of the colleges Kevin had been looking at. Princeton was Kevin's top choice, but Sam thought that California sounded more appealing than the east coast. Sam rolled his window down and cranked up one of Dean's classic rock tapes that he would never admit that he actually liked. He pulled into the parking lot at school, and he luckily found a spot next to Kevin's deep blue car. Kevin was just leaning against his car, reading a piece of paper in his hands. He waved at Sam as he pulled up.

"Hey, Kevin." Sam rolled the window up and then shut the car off. He grabbed his backpack from the backseat and then got out of the car.

"What's up, Sam?"

"Ready for this, man?"

"Actually, yeah. I mean, besides Channing already picking out our prom colors." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's cute." Sam smirked.

"Shut up. How'd you get the Impala?" Kevin looked the car over.

"I've been in Dean's ear since June about letting me drive it."

"Wow, well aren't you lucky?" Sam smiled and shrugged.

"Ready to head in?" Sam led the way into school and the two found their lockers, which happened to be next to each other. They were putting things away when the ten minute bell went off. Channing made her way over to Kevin and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she went to her first class.

"Where are you going, Kev?"

"Pre-calc, you?"

"Chem. I better get going, too." Sam nodded a goodbye and then walked down the science hallway. He found his Chemistry lab and opened the door. He walked in and looked around for anybody that he knew. There was nobody. Sam took a seat in the second row between two other empty desks. He opened his notebook and titled it. He was making a list of things that he needed to do now that school had begun when the bell for class to begin rang. Their teacher, Ms. Rosen, came in.

"Good morning, how are we doing today?" Barely anybody said a word.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, back to school." She began roll call when the door opened. Sam lifted his head up and his eyes widened.

"Ah, Mr. Principatum, glad you could join us. It seems as though there is a seat available next to Mr. Winchester if you don't mind taking it." Ms. Rosen kept on with roll, but Sam's heart sped up so fast he was pretty sure that somebody could see it pounding against his ribs. Gabriel took his seat next to Sam. Sam looked over at him and Gabriel gave a classic wink and smirk.

"Hey there, Sammoose."

"Hey, Gabe." Sam whispered. Sam stared into his honey eyes and he practically melted. How was he going to be able to concentrate with Gabriel in his class?

* * *

Gabriel heard the bell go off, but he was still putting the final touches on his locker. He hung up his schedule with the LA Clippers magnet that he couldn't bear to part with; no matter how little he and Sam talked. He decided he should probably get to class. His advanced chemistry class wouldn't be fun, but since he had passed his advanced biology with such a high grade, they decided that advanced chemistry was the next step. Gabriel grabbed his notebook and folder, tucked them under his arm and then walked towards his lab. He got to the door and sighed, yet another class with people that he didn't really want to talk to, but he really had no choice. Gabriel opened the door, and walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Princ…" Gabriel didn't hear the rest of his lecture from his teacher. He was too busy focusing on the blue/green eyes that had just looked up at him. Gabriel walked over and sat next to Sam, not taking his eyes off him. Sam hadn't taken his eyes off Gabriel since he had come through the door. Gabriel winked and smirked at Sam, trying not to show how nervous he was to be so close to him.

"Hey there, Sammoose."

"Hey, Gabe." Sam whispered back. Gabriel wasn't sure if his heart could beat any faster. He didn't want to break eye contact with Sam, but Ms. Rosen was asking for attention up front.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoy the person that you're sitting next to, because you will have to do two projects with them through the semester: one for mid-term and the other for your final." Ms. Rosen went into further detail and passed out the sheets of paper that had the explanations for the projects. The bell rang, dismissing the class, and Sam and Gabriel stood up. They looked at each other, but neither said a word. Gabriel cleared his throat.

"So…this project?"

"Uh…yeah. Maybe we should…trade numbers and we can figure out a time that works for both of us to get started?" Sam opened his notebook, tore out a sheet of paper and quickly scribbled his number down. He handed it to Gabriel and smiled. "So, text me. Soon." Gabriel smiled back.

"For sure, Sammy." The nickname came out of Gabriel, but Sam didn't hate it. Actually, he thinks he liked it in Gabriel's voice. Gabriel winked again. Sam barely walked out of the classroom since his knees felt like Jell-O. Sam got to his locker without totally collapsing.

"Hey, Sam. How'd chem go?" Sam smiled wide and looked at Kevin.

"Oh it was great. I uh…" Sam had forgotten to take his phone off vibrate and felt it go off in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen.

**785-555-6816: Hey Samsquatch!**

**Sam: Gabriel?**

**785-555-6816: The 1&only ;) PS- I grabbed ur folder. U left it in Chem.**

It took Sam a moment to realize that he had in fact left his folder. Sam was imagining going over to Gabriel's locker to get the folder when Kevin's voice brought him out of it.

"Sam? What happened?" Sam looked up into Kevin's brown eyes.

"Huh? Oh, uh…Gabriel is in my class."

"Seriously?! Dude! Did you ask him out?"

"What? Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Because! He…" Sam sighed in frustration. How could Kevin not understand? "He's not gay, obviously. He's been with a lot of girls, why would he suddenly change?"

"Because, maybe he's hiding being gay. Did you ever think about that?"

"Did you ever think that maybe you're annoying?"

"Oh I know, and that's half the reason you keep me around." Kevin smiled. Sam gave him a shove and Kevin almost landed on Jessica.

"Whoa, watch out there, Short Round." Jessica smiled at Sam when he laughed.

"Hey, Jess. How's it going?"

"Oh good. You remember that Brady Niveus guy?"

"Yeah, he was in my lit class last year. He's a good guy."

"Glad you think so, because he asked me out." Kevin and Sam snapped their heads up.

"Really!?" They said in unison. Jessica looked at the both of them.

"Yes, really! Jesus, a guy can't find me attractive?"

"We never said that. Jess, you're beautiful, it's just that you never seemed interested in anybody other than…" Kevin looked from Sam back to Jessica and buried his head into his locker.

"Well, I've moved on." Jessica shrugged.

"Well good for you, Jess. Hey, look at these. " Sam showed Jessica and Kevin the text messages from Gabriel.

"Sam! Those are flirty text messages!" Jessica smacked his arm.

"No they aren't. Shut up." Sam blushed.

"They look flirty to me. Anyway, I have to go to P.E." Jessica shrugged and walked away. Kevin soon parted and met up with Channing half way down the hall, leaving Sam to reread the text messages and blush in peace.

* * *

Gabriel reread his text messages. Were they too forward? They were too forward. Sam probably didn't even want to talk to him. Gabriel sighed and tucked his phone back into his pocket. He went to his next class and took a quick look at his phone. There was a new text message.

**Sam: Can I come 2 ur locker&get it? **

Gabriel smiled so wide that he was pretty sure that his face would crack.

**Gabriel: Of course, anytime that works 4 u. **


	10. Matchmakers

_Hello you wonderful, patient people! I am so sorry about not posting for so long (which is why I made this chapter longer than usual and full of stuff)! There has been a lot of stuff going on (working, classes, emotions and what-not), so I haven't been in the writing mood, nor have I really had time. Anyway, I know I said probably three junior year chapters, but there actually has to be more the way they are taking me! Okay, sorry, done with the small rant! Thanks again! Love you guys a whole lot!_

* * *

Just before lunch, Sam leaned against Gabriel's locker. He had texted Sam where his locker was and Sam was now just waiting to get his folder. The butterflies in Sam's stomach hadn't quit since the bell rang in chemistry that morning.

"Oi! Winchester! What are you doing?" Sam turned around and saw Crowley walking towards the locker.

"Oh…um…waiting for Gabriel. He has my folder from chemistry." Sam didn't make eye contact. True, Sam was taller than Crowley, but Crowley still scared Sam slightly.

"You two have chemistry together, huh?" Sam rolled his eyes at the joke and looked up at Crowley.

"Shamus, Winchester is friend, not food." Gabriel's voice came from behind him. He was smiling at Sam and Sam smiled back.

"Do not call me that!" Crowley huffed as Sam moved away from the locker so Gabriel could get in.

"Well, behave and I won't." Gabriel winked at Sam and opened his locker. It was already dirty with candy wrappers and some papers that were probably important. He grabbed Sam's folder and handed it to him.

"So, Sam, do you think that we are going to do well on this project?"

"Uh…I'm not even…"

"Well, Winchester, you got your folder. Now…"

"Shamus," Gabriel emphasized and spread out the word like he was a disappointed parent. "Don't you have somewhere else to be right now?" Crowley cursed under his breath, but must've decided that being called by his first name multiple times in five minutes was enough to make him leave. Gabriel sighed. "Sorry about him. Sometimes he can be a real dick."

"I've noticed." Sam replied, mostly for his own benefit.

"Anyway, you were saying about this project?"

"Oh, I was just saying that I'm not sure what we should do yet."

"Well, guess we should have some brain storming sessions." Gabriel winked again, making a blush creep up on Sam's face. He tried to hide it by looking down, but he still felt Gabriel's eyes on him.

"Look, Sam, I…"

"Gabe! We gotta get to speech!" Michael called from the end of the hallway. Gabriel sighed.

"We'll continue this conversation later okay?" Sam looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Um…yeah. I mean, we don't have much of a choice do we? You're stuck with me now, Sammy." Gabriel grinned.

"Well, I guess I can deal with that." Sam smiled. He couldn't stop himself. Gabriel's smile was infectious.

"Gabe! Hurry up!" Gabriel rolled his eyes; he didn't want to leave, but he knew he needed to get to class.

"I'll text you later. Bye, Sam." Gabriel turned and walked away. Sam tired not to check him out as he went, but he couldn't help it. Sam walked into the cafeteria and took a seat next to Jessica. She was gossiping with Jody about something that had happened in her Algebra II class.

"So then…Oh! Hey, Sam. How has your first day been?" Jessica smiled knowingly.

"Fine, how was yours?"

"Oh great, great. Did you talk to Gabriel?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"We talked about our chemistry…"

"You two have chemistry!" Jessica and Jody squealed at the same time.

"Where's Kevin when I need him?" Sam looked around.

"He's not in this lunch, so you're stuck with us, honey." Jessica gave him a smirk and a wink.

"Well, shit." Sam smiled.

"You love us. Now tell us about Gabriel."

"Nothing happened. He gave me my folder and told me that we need to talk about our project. That's it. Why is everybody so interested in my love life all the time?"

"Because we all have no lives and enjoy torturing you." Jody answered and took a bite of her pizza.

"Well you think of new ways to do that while I go grab some lunch." Sam stood up and got in line waiting to purchase his salad and water. He never liked school food. The only thing that made it worth it was the cookies. Today, as with every first day, they had sugar cookies. Sam bought a salad, cookie and water, and then walked back to the table. There were a few more girls at the table, but still a seat next to Jessica. He took his seat, and began to eat. He listened mostly, throwing in little comments here and there. The bell rang and Sam left for his pre-calculus class.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Gabriel rested his head on his desk. His speech teacher was droning on and on about bibliographies or biographies, but Gabriel really didn't care. He just wanted to talk to Sam. Gabriel was trying to think of a way he could even begin to apologize for how he had treated Sam. He wished he could take it all back and just let Sam know how he felt. The main problem with that was Sam probably would reject him. They had texted a couple of times, but it usually ended after one or two. Gabriel sighed and picked his head up off the desk. He glanced up at his teacher, but he was still just reading from the textbook. This was going to be one long class.

"Gabe, what are you doing after school?" Michael whispered.

"Actually, my mom wants me home right after school." Gabriel shrugged. He really just didn't want to be around them. He couldn't really explain it, but hanging out with Crowley and Michael was suddenly weird. Maybe because he felt like he was hiding something from them with his feelings about Sam. Michael nodded knowingly and went back to his notebook. Gabriel put his head back on his desk, and decided to take a quick peek at his phone. He saw that he had a text message.

**Sam: Hey r u busy after school? Thinking we could start on our project**

**Gabe: Sure we can do that…Where?**

**Sam: My place, urs or the library?**

Gabriel smiled wide. His mom would love for him to bring Sam back around. He was just happy that Sam was willing to actually hang out with him.

**Gabe: Libraries make me nervous…so ur place or mine? ;)**

Gabriel hoped that Sam wouldn't take off running after that. Gabriel waited. He glanced at the clock on his phone. He only had ten minutes left in class. Gabriel waited and waited. The bell went off and Gabriel's heart sank. Sam wasn't going to text him back. He had scared him off. He knew it. Sometimes Gabriel really needed to know how to reel in the…

**Sam: Been a while since I've seen ur parents…that could be fun**

**Gabe: Sounds good 2 me…meet my place or do u want 2 follow me there?**

**Sam: I can follow **

**Gabe: Sounds good :)**

"Jess, have you seen my phone? I haven't been able to find it since lunch." Sam asked the blonde as she walked up to him. He had just searched his locker and hadn't found it. He was pretty sure he had it when he left the lunchroom, but he could be mistaken.

"Huh? Oh, here. It fell out of your pocket when you got up from lunch." Jessica handed Sam back the black rectangle and he noticed the little green light, which meant that he had a message of some kind. Sam unlocked his phone and saw that the message was from Gabriel. He looked at it and was confused.

"Um…Jess? What sounds good to Gabriel?"

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me. You and Gabriel have a study date tonight." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you mean? Jess, what did you do?" Sam went back through and read the messages. "You invited me over to his house?!" Jessica smiled proudly.

"Actually, HE invited you over, I just accepted it."

"Jess, I love you, but I swear to God I could kill you right now. I'm nowhere near ready to be alone with him."

"Oh shut up, you'll be fine. Just be the great Sam Winchester we all know and love and you'll be fine."

"Why do we all love Sam?" Kevin asked as he walked up with his arm around Channing.

"Because we do."

"Well, great, but I'm not going."

"Samuel Winchester, yes you are!"

"What's happening?"

"Jessica stole my phone and thought it would be a good idea to text Gabriel pretending to be me."

"You actually did it?" Channing clapped her hands together and smiled wide. Sam looked at Kevin, exasperated.

"Kev, please tell me at least you see something wrong with this." Kevin glanced at Channing, and then back at Sam.

"Well, I don't agree with the method, but I do think that you should go." Sam sighed, his last hope of somebody being on his side were destroyed.

"Guys, I don't…"

"Hey, Sam?" Sam quickly turned around. Gabriel was standing there, one of those smiles on his face that made Sam's heart melt.

"H…hey Gabe. Did you uh…need something?"

"I was just wondering where we should meet before we go to my place."

"Oh, um…" Sam felt a blush slink up on his cheeks again. There was no way he was going to let Jessica go with this one.

"Here? I mean, my last class is just down the hall here." Gabriel nodded down the crowded hallway.

"Yeah, that's great. I'll see you later." Gabriel threw a smile over to Jessica, Kevin and Channing before nodding at Sam and walking down the hallway. Sam's eyes followed him again.

"So, what was that about killing me?" Jessica smirked.

"Oh, I'm still going to kill you." Sam shook his head, not returning the smile. Sam waved goodbye to his friends and then he texted Dean while walking down the hallway to his classroom.

**Sam: Hey can I go to Gabriel's 2 work on a project?**

**Dean: Gabriel's huh? Is Sara or Remi going 2 b there?**

**Sam: Assuming so…not sure**

**Dean: Just asked Sara, she said she'd b there, so fine just TAKE CARE OF BABY!**

Sam rolled his eyes; of course Dean was more worried about the car. And why was he so worried about Sam being alone with Gabriel? It's not like anything would happen. It's not like Sam was going to confess his love and then Gabriel would take him right there on the…Sam shook his head and texted Dean back.

**Sam: Yes sir! **

**Dean: Damn right yes sir! **

Sam practically had to hold on to his seat so that he wouldn't bounce in his next class, and then he was off to his last one quickly. He stopped at his locker and then he took off for his final class, AP US History. His heart had been beating so fast that he didn't understand how it was still in his chest. He took a seat and waited for class to start. The class just never seemed to end. Finally, the bell rang and Sam jumped out of his seat. He practically ran to his locker and almost knocked into Kevin.

"Whoa there buddy, just relax. Don't be nervous."

"How can I not be? I'm about to go hang out with Gabriel for the first time alone in years."

"I know, but you guys have been okay in Chemistry right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but it's different in a classroom as opposed to his freaking house."

"Sam, you will be fine. Just don't let him know you're nervous." Sam nodded, then walked over and opened his locker. He took a deep breath and grabbed his books to put in his bag.

"Are you ready to go, Sammoose?" Gabriel walked up behind Sam and asked, making Sam jump. Sam looked at Gabriel, and is pretty sure he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Are you?"

"Yup, where are you parked?"

"By the gym, where are you?"

"Over by the baseball field, I'll come to you and then you can follow me." Sam nodded and Gabriel smiled.

"See you soon." Gabriel walked towards the front of the school and out the doors. Sam seemed so confident, there was no way that Gabriel could let him know that he was nervous. Gabriel would have to just relax, be himself, or try to anyway. He walked to his car and drove it until he saw the familiar black Impala. Gabriel honked and Sam stuck his arm out the window to signify that he understood what was going on. Gabriel peeled out of the parking lot and Sam was close behind. Gabriel would watch Sam in the review mirror from time to time. It was cute the way that he sang along to the radio and banged on the steering wheel. Gabriel pulled into his driveway and Sam pulled into the street just in front of the house.

"You know, you could've parked in the driveway." Gabriel called once Sam was out of the car. Sam shrugged once he got closer and glanced his car.

"Nah, it's fine. Let's go get started." The boys walked in through the front door and Saraqeal came practically running in.

"Sam!" She squealed and pulled Sam into a hug. He was taller than her, but it didn't matter, she was holding tight. Sam hugged her back and chuckled slightly.

"Well, hello to you too, Mom." Gabriel said.

"Oh hush. It's been so long since I've seen Sam." She released him and then gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Well, where are you two going to be?"

"In the basement probably, is that okay?" Gabriel asked, more so to Sam than to his mother.

"Yeah, that's fine. I've got dinner in the oven; we'll probably eat when your father gets home in a couple hours."

"Great, we're going downstairs now." Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm and lead him down to the basement. "Sorry, my mom was being…"

"A mom? Gabe, it's fine. So, are you ready to start this chem project?" Sam sat down on the floor and spread out his books. Gabriel grabbed his laptop and sat next to Sam so that their knees were touching, and Sam felt a tingle through his whole body.

"So," Sam tried, but his voice didn't work. He cleared his throat and tried again. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"Well," Gabriel began looking up different projects they could do and the boys picked one and they began research. They spoke on occasion, but mostly stayed on task. They both wanted to take the conversation further, but both were scared. They didn't want to push this weird almost-back-to-friendship thing too far too quick. They ran upstairs when Saraqeal called down, but Gabriel convinced her to let them eat in the basement. They continued the simple small talk.

"So, are you mad that Jessica is dating that Brady kid?" Sam almost chocked on his meatloaf.

"No." Sam shook his head and took a sip of his water. "No, Jess and I have always been just friends. She's like a sister." Gabriel bit his lip in order not to smile.

"Oh really? So, are you seeing anybody?" Sam shook his head, not looking at Gabriel.

"Are you?" Gabriel looked over and Sam, and Sam, feeling Gabriel's eyes on him, looked back.

"Uh…nobody serious. I've been on a few dates here and there." Gabriel shrugged, not taking his eyes off Sam. Sam turned back to his plate, not sure he would be able to look at Gabriel anymore.

"Well, interesting."

"Why's that?"

"Just is. I mean, you've got a reputation around school."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear there, Sammy."

"Is that right?"

"Well yeah, otherwise you would think I was dating about five different girls and sleeping with another two."

"And you're not?"

"No, I'm kind of tired of just chasing people when I want to be with somebody specific." Sam sighed.

"I know how you feel." The boys ate the rest of their meal in silence and then Sam decided he should probably head home. The boys exchanged goodbyes; Saraqeal gave him another hug and Sam left in the Impala. Gabriel watched him from porch, hating to see him go.

As Sam drove home, he couldn't help but think about the conversation the boys had had about significant others, and how Gabriel wasn't dating anyone, but wanted somebody special. Who could that be?


	11. Parental Concern

**Mid-November Thursday Night**

There was a knock at Gabriel's bedroom door. He sighed. He had just gotten home from basketball practice and just wanted to hurry through his homework and sleep. The coach was running them as much as possible.

"Gabe, honey?" Saraqeal opened the door and walked in.

"Yeah, mom? Sorry, but is this going to take long? It was a long practice and I've got homework that I need to do."

"Oh I just had a question. Is Sam coming back over?"

"Um…I'm not sure. We've been working at school a lot before practice starts." They had gotten an 'A' on their first project and had been working hard on their last one. Sam really had to keep Gabriel on track sometimes, but they could usually laugh when they were done.

"Oh, okay. I do miss seeing him." Gabriel rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure that his mom had a crush on Sam, too.

"Yeah, I know mom. I'll bring him back one day."

"Sweetie," Saraqeal sat in the chair at Gabriel's desk. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Gabriel looked at his mother, confused.

"Like what?"

"Well, I know that you and he have kind of become closer friends since you started that project, and then the couple of times you've brought him over, you just…you look at him differently than you do Michael or Shamus." Gabriel was shocked. Was it really that obvious to other people that he liked Sam? Did Michael and Crowley know? Oh God, hopefully not.

"Well, Sam and I just have a different kind of friendship, I guess."

"So you two are friends then?"

"Well, we text sometimes and we talk during class, so I guess we're getting back there."

"Well good, good." Saraqeal stood up and began to walk out of his room, but just before she actually walked out of the room, she turned back around and locked eyes with her son. "Honey, one last thing?"

"Yes, mom?"

"You know your father and I will love you no matter what, right?" Gabriel stared at his mother for a while and then finally answered.

"Yeah, I know that."

"No matter what. At all. If you know, you were to say fail a class, or wanted to quit basketball, or anything like that."

"Um…yeeeeah? Yeah, I think I got it, Mom."

"Well, good. Now get some sleep. I love you." She blew him a kiss.

"Love you, too, Mom." Gabriel smiled. She walked out and shut the door to his room. The smile on Gabriel's face faded. What was he supposed to do with that? Suddenly come out to his parents? And come out how? It's not like he wasn't attracted to girls, it was just that, he was more attracted to Sam. Sam made his heart beat faster and made him smile, even when he was having a terrible day. Gabriel lay back on his bed, closed his eyes, and exhaled. Wasn't this love thing supposed to be easy? Weren't they just supposed to look in each other's eyes and admit it and then everything would be okay? Stupid romantic comedies. Gabriel wrapped himself up in his blanket, grabbed his headphones and turned on his iPod. Screw homework, Gabriel needed some time to think.

* * *

"Sam? Are you okay?" Sam looked up from his history textbook at Castiel. Dean had to go over to Bobby's to figure out something or other, so Castiel and Sam were alone.

"Um…yeah? Why?"

"You seemed really quiet at dinner." Castiel shrugged. His mostly black hair was starting to gray, but for the most part he looked the same as always.

"Just got a lot on my plate." Sam looked back at his textbook. "Finals coming up soon and…"

"What about Gabriel?"

"What about him, Cas?"

"Well, you two seem to be getting back on the same page, which is good right?"

"I…yeah? I mean…" Sam finally looked up from his book and sighed, his eyes resting on Castiel's blue ones. "It's like the more time we spend together the harder I fall for him and I just…can't tell him." Castiel smiled and chuckled slightly. "That's amusing somehow?"

"No, it's just that sometimes it amazes me how different you and Dean are."

"What do you mean?"

"Dean is the furthest thing from shy that I've ever met. He told me pretty quickly how he felt. You've been holding onto this for years and…" Just then the door opened.

"Cas? Sammy?" Dean called.

"Your ears must've been burning." Castiel replied when Dean kissed the top of his head. Dean rumpled Sam's hair as he walked into the kitchen.

"What did I do this time?" Dean asked as he opened the fridge.

"Just talking about how different you and little Sammy are."

"Sammy?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Castiel. "Cas, haven't we talked about that?"

"Sometimes the situation calls for it." Castiel shrugged.

"Anyway, what makes Sammy and me so different?"

"Well, Sam has been after Gabriel for years, whereas it took you what? Two days to kiss me?"

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me no. As a matter of fact I think you invited me into…"

"Okay! Not to be selfish, but can we not talk about your guys' sex life?"

"Sorry, what Cas said is true though. Why haven't you just laid it all out there and told him?"

"Because this isn't some chick-flick that just magically we admit our feelings and everything is all happy-go-lucky."

"Well no, but you could still tell him. Honestly Sam, what's the worst that could happen?" Castiel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? The worst that could happen is that he freaks the…freak out and then he decides he never wants to talk to me anymore." Sam looked from Dean to Cas and back as if daring them to question his logic.

"Well, high risk, high reward." Dean shrugged and put a plate of food in the microwave and leaned against the counter, waiting for his food. Sam sighed.

"Look, guys, if I could do it I would, but I just…it scares me. Can I just go back to my homework now?" Dean and Castiel exchanged a look.

"Yeah, go ahead." Dean grabbed his plate after the microwave went off and then sat down at the table. Sam pretended to read his history book while Dean and Castiel talked about their days. After about twenty minutes, Sam decided he could go up to his room and study in more peace. Once in his room, Sam sat down at his desk and stared at his textbook. He read the same sentence about five times before finally giving up. Plus, that chapter didn't need to be finished until Monday. Sam heard his phone beep and looked at it. There was a text message from Gabriel.

**Gabe: Hey**

**Sam: Hey what's up?**

**Gabe: Just had a weird talk w/ my mom**

**Sam: Weird how?**

**Gabe: Just weird…can we talk in the morning b4 school starts? **

**Sam: Uh…yeah? About anything special?**

**Gabe: Not really…Chem mostly…around 715?**

**Sam: Yeah sounds good**

Sam wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Gabriel was sitting on the hood of his car. It was oddly warm for this time of year. He kept checking his phone to see if Sam was late or had texting him canceling, but he never did. Sam pulled up at 7:15 and Gabriel smiled.

"Hey, Sam." Gabriel waved as Sam got out of the Impala.

"Hey, Gabe. What's going on?" Sam asked as he stood in front of Gabriel.

"I was just thinking about our chemistry. You know, our project?" Gabriel smiled.

"Yeah, what about our project?"

"How close are we to being done?"

"Should only be like one or two more of our little sessions."

"Oh, okay, cool, cool." Gabriel nodded and looked away. He wasn't sure where to go from here. "Do you want to um…sit up here with me?" Gabriel asked as he scooted over. Sam smiled and when those dimples popped out, Gabriel's heart liquefied. Sam nodded and then sat up on the hood of Gabriel's car.

"So, now what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, did you have fun at Homecoming?" Sam laughed. Homecoming had been a couple weeks previous, but the two hadn't really talked about it.

"Yeah, actually. Jody and I went together." Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Gabriel's face fall slightly. "We just went as friends though. Jessica had Brady, Kevin had Channing and we figured we could have fun if we go together." Gabriel nodded, happy that Sam had corrected himself. "Did um…you have a date?"

"Uh…yeah I did. Madison was going with Crowley, Ruby went with Lucifer, a few other guys went with their girlfriends in our group."

"That wasn't really an answer to who you went with."

"Oh, um, I went with Tessa." Tessa was part of the cheerleading team along with Madison and Ruby.

"Tessa's nice. She's in my history class." Sam tried to swallow down the anger that was bubbling up in his throat. Sam cleared his throat.

"Yeah, she is. We just went as friends as far as I know anyway."

"What do you mean as far as you know?" Was there a slight hint of jealousy in Sam's voice? No, Gabriel was imagining that.

"I mean, we talked about it and we want to just be friends, but I guess the girls want us to be more."

"Well, isn't it about what you want?" Sam finally looked at Gabriel. The two locked eyes. Gabriel slowly nodded.

"Wh…what I want?"

"Yeah, I mean, what do you want?"

"I…I don't know what I want." Gabriel whispered.

"Come on," Sam bumped his shoulder into Gabriel's. It was small, but the touch still sent electricity through both of their bodies. "I bet you do."

"Sam, I…" Just then there was a honk as Kevin drove up and parked his car next to Sam's.

"Oh, there's Kevin." Sam jumped up off the car. "Um…hey are you busy tomorrow though?"

"I've got practice at 10 in the morning, but after that I'm free."

"Okay, do you want to come over afterwards? We can wrap up our project and maybe just hang out afterwards?" It was Gabriel's turn for the heart melting smile and nodded.

"Should be around one or two, is that alright?" Crowley pulled up and parked on the other side of Gabriel's car. He was blaring some song and Gabriel rolled his eyes. Did his friend's have like a little radar in their heads to ruin moments with him and Sam?

"Sounds good. I'll see you in chem." Sam waved and walked over to Kevin's car. Gabriel watched him and sighed. There was no way that Gabriel was going to be able to keep his feelings secret for long.

Sam and Kevin walked into the school.

"So, how'd that go?"

"He's going to come over tomorrow after his basketball practice."

"Finally! Jess will probably burst she'll be so happy."

"I don't know if I'm going to tell him."

"Yes, yes you are. You are going to tell him and you two are going to fall in love and that's it. End of story."

"You're worse than the girls."


	12. The Park

"Oh come on!" Dean yelled at the football game on the screen. It was the Kansas Jayhawks against the Texas Longhorns and there was a flag thrown on the Jayhawks. Castiel glared from the kitchen and Sam took a sip of his soda, snickering. Castiel never understood why Dean felt the need to yell at the TV during sporting events, or when something shocking happened on Dr. Sexy, MD.

"So, what time will Gabriel be over?" Castiel walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Dean with a beer for himself and a new one for Dean.

"He should be here in about half an hour." Sam glanced at his phone. It was just before one-thirty and Gabriel said practice ran a little late so it would probably be closer to two, which was fine. Dean had made some burgers on the grill since it had been pretty nice outside and the three boys were just sitting around watching football and eating. Sam was going to try and get Gabriel upstairs so they could talk, but he also wasn't sure if Dean and Castiel would go for it. The Jayhawks were just about at the Longhorns' fifteen yard line where there was a knock on the door.

"Sammy, door."

"Thanks, Dean. I heard it." Sam said as he stood up.

"Sarcasm is not needed. Just go get the door." Sam walked to the door and opened it. There was Gabriel. His blonde hair was still slightly wet. He was wearing jeans, black boots, a black t-shirt with a Kelley green button up over the top. He only had one arm in his backpack's straps. He smiled and Sam smiled back.

"Hey, Sam. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, how are you?"

"Great. Can I come in?" Gabriel looked under Sam's arm into the foyer.

"Oh, yeah of course." Sam took a step back and Gabriel followed him in. Sam shut the door and Gabriel took off his boots then followed Sam into the living room. Gabriel tried to move his eyes from Sam's ass when Castiel and Dean came into view.

"Hey there, Gabriel." Dean and Castiel smiled from the couch.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Watching the game, wanna join?" Dean asked.

"Um…yeah. Thanks." Gabriel smiled and sat down next to Castiel, placing his backpack in front of him.

"Do you want a soda, water or a burger or anything?"

"I'll take water, but I just ate." Sam nodded and headed into the kitchen. He heard yells coming from the living room and turned to see Dean, Castiel and Gabriel jump up from the couch. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back into the living room.

"Touchdown!" Dean cheered. He planted a kiss on Castiel's cheek and Castiel smiled. Gabriel grinned at Sam and Sam returned it. He walked over, handed the can to Gabriel and took a seat next to him as the rest of them sat down.

"So, what were you saying Gabriel?" Dean looked over at him.

"Oh, just that practices are going well." Gabriel took a drink of his water. Castiel and Dean asked Gabriel some more questions, and Sam just hoped Gabriel wasn't getting nervous or embarrassed. Gabriel seemed okay with the questions and was even laughing and joking with Dean. When the game was over, (the Jayhawks won) Sam announced that the two of them would be going up to his room.

"Sammy, keep the door open." Dean winked.

"Dean!" Castiel smacked Dean's arm.

"What? Just a rule I have. I don't have many."

"What about driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole?"

"What about family doesn't end with blood?"

"What about no dogs in the car?"

"What about no dogs period?"

"What about you don't take a jo…?"

"Okay, okay!" Castiel and Sam shared a grin and Gabriel began to laugh on the couch. "Just, it's a new rule."

"Fine, we're just going to be working on our chem project." Sam looked at Gabriel, who finally stopped laughing, and nodded towards the stairs. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Gabriel stood up, grabbed his backpack and followed Sam upstairs. Once both of them were inside, Sam half way shut the door. Hey, it was still technically open right? Gabriel took a seat on the floor and took his chemistry book and notebook out.

"Um…you don't have to sit on the floor."

"Would you prefer me on the bed?" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and smirked. The blush that came to Sam's face was probably the hottest his face had ever been.

"I…uh…y…you…" It seemed like anything he would say would come out wrong. Gabriel thought it was adorable how flustered Sam had gotten. Sam cleared his throat and then sat down at his desk. "If you're comfortable on the floor, you're more than welcome to stay there."

"Alrighty, so we should get started?" The two worked on their project for about two hours. They could occasionally hear Dean yell at the officials or the players on the teams.

"And…we…are…done!" Sam typed a word on his laptop for each word he said.

"Woo!" Gabriel threw some of his papers in the air and smiled at Sam. "I think that I'll take that spot on the bed now." He stood up, then laid down on Sam's bed and stretched out, taking up almost the whole thing. Sam stared at him. This had been a moment that Sam had imagined for a while. Except, he wasn't sitting at his desk in the fantasy.

"So, now what would you like to do?" Gabriel put his hands behind his head and glanced over at Sam. Sam smiled and glanced out his window.

"Kind of a weird question, but would you want to go on a walk? I mean, I know it's probably cold and windy and you are…"

"No, I would really like to. Some exercise after sitting around for three hours would be great." Gabriel sat up and then stood up. Sam stood up and the two walked out. Sam had gotten the plan to tell Gabriel his feelings when they got to the park that was close to the house while they were working on the project. They used to play at it when they were younger, and Sam figured it would be a good place to just get it all out. They went down stairs and into the living room. Castiel was at the table in the kitchen, looking at papers and Dean was still sitting on the couch.

"Hey, so Gabriel and I are going to go on a walk up to Kripke Park, is that okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, go ahead, Sammy. Have fun." Dean waved from the couch, still focused on the game going on.

"When will you be back?" Castiel, as usual, took the role of responsible parenting when sports were on.

"Um…" Sam looked at Gabriel. Gabriel shrugged. "An hour and a half or two?"

"Two hours?"

"Well, it's nice outside."

"It'll be dark soon."

"Cas, we'll be back before it gets dark."

"Yeah, but Sam…"

"Cas, he can go." Dean had stood up and walked over to the table and put his hands on Castiel's shoulders. "Relax, let the kids have some fun." Dean began to massage Castiel's shoulders. Castiel closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head and continued massaging. Castiel kept his eyes closed and Dean nodded towards the door. He even mouthed "Go." Sam grabbed Gabriel's arm and pulled him towards the front door. Once out the door, Sam and Gabriel were laughing.

"They're oddly cute." Sam shrugged.

"I guess I'm just used to it by now. All it takes is a glance from Dean or something and Cas will pretty much give in."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, and it works the other way, too. That's how I got Dean to let me drive the Impala. I begged him, he told me absolutely not, then I went and talked to Cas and magically I could take the Impala out by myself."

"You know how to work 'em huh?"

"Don't you know how to work your parents?"

"Well, my mom is pretty easy. Especially if it has to do with you." Gabriel hadn't meant to say that last part. Sam lit up though, so it was worth it. Those dimples made anything stupid he said worth it.

"Your mom likes me?"

"My mom adores you. I could probably tell her that you and I were going to go on a killing spree and she would just smile and say have fun." Sam chuckled. He knew that Saraqeal liked him, but he doubted it was that much. The two kept talking and finally made it to the park.

"Swings!" Gabriel reverted to a five year old and ran to the swings. Sam couldn't help but grin and watch him. It was beyond endearing. Sam followed him and took the swing next to his. Gabriel was already high and…wait…was he giggling?

"Saaaaaam! Why aren't you swinging?" Gabriel asked between giggles. Sam was pretty sure he was going to just lose it if he didn't tell Gabriel now.

"Gabe, can you actually come down here?" Gabriel dragged his feet in the woodchips to bring him down to Sam's level. Once he finally stopped, he turned his eyes towards Sam. No, no, he couldn't tell him. It just wasn't the right time. Sam looked at the ground.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I…I…Gabe, I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?" Sam took a deep breath and looked out at the park.

"Do you remember when we were five and we promised we would always be best friends?" Gabriel wasn't sure where this was going.

"Um…yeah? I kind of messed that up though didn't I?"

"It wasn't your entirely fault. I mean, yeah you picked douchy friends, but…"

"No, really. Sam, will you please look at me?" Sam finally looked at Gabriel. The blueish/green met the golden and both of the boys knew that they would have to tell the other. They couldn't hide their feelings anymore.

"Y…yeah?" Sam cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for everything. For picking on you, for letting my friends pick on you for so many years, I just…Sam, I'm sorry for all of it. I know that it's probably not even close to make up for it all, but I am really sorry."

"I…yeah, I know Gabe. You've apologized before and…" Gabriel cut him off.

"And I think I know why I let them do it."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel took a deep breath. Here it was. His heart was pounding so hard that he could barely hear himself say the next words.

"I…I think it was because…I…washidingmyfeelings…for…you?" Sam heard the words, but he wasn't sure if they were really said. He saw Gabriel's lips moving, but had those words actually said it?

"You were what?" Sam whispers. He's pretty sure that his voice would betray him if he talked any louder.

"I know that you probably hate me, so the feeling is obviously not mutual, but Sam, I think about you all the time. I mean all the time: basketball practice, every class I'm in, at night, alone in my room, all the time. Chemistry has become my favorite class, just because you're in it." Gabriel couldn't read Sam's face. He thought that maybe that meant he should keep going. "I just…I think you needed to know that." Gabriel wrapped his arm around the chain of the swing.

"Gabe…I…I don't…"

"You don't have to answer me. I'll just, head home. I know that you probably don't feel the same because I've been such a dick. Bye, Sam." Gabriel stood up and tried to keep the lump in his throat from welling up into tears, but that wasn't working well. He began to walk away. He thought he heard the faint jingle of a chain, and then Sam's voice behind him.

"Gabe, I think you deserve an answer after a confession like that." Gabriel wiped the tears out of his eyes and turned around. Sam was a lot closer than Gabriel had thought he would be. His eyes weren't full of anger, or even sorrow that Gabriel thought they would be. His eyes looked hopeful, happy even. What the hell?

"What kind of answer do you have for me, Sammoose?" Gabriel attempted a smirk, but wasn't sure if it came across. Sam closed the gap between the two, took Gabriel's face between his hands, and then pressed his lips to Gabriel's. Gabriel was in such shock that he didn't even know how to react, until he finally understood what was going on. Sam was nervous that he had crossed a line, until Gabriel started kissing him back. Gabriel could feel hoi Behind his closed eyes, Sam practically saw fireworks. Gabriel wrapped his fingers in Sam's shaggy hair and pulled him down more (damn the kid was tall) into the kiss. Gabriel's tongue gently licked Sam's lips to open them and the two tongues were dancing inside their mouths. Gabriel pulled away just enough to see the gorgeous color of Sam's eyes and then smiled. Sam smiled back, his dimples popping out once again.

"How was that for an answer?" Sam inquired as he slid his arms down to Gabriel's waist, pulling him closer.

"The best answer I've ever gotten." Gabriel stretched up and kissed Sam once more.

* * *

_Ok, so, I'm obviously going to finish their high school years (them telling everybody, prom, graduation, things like that) and then possibly continue to college? Maybe? Let me know what you think! Thanks guys! Y'all are awesome! _


	13. After the Kiss

"So, now what do we do?" Gabriel asked. They were walking to Sam's house, hand in hand. The sun was just about to go down all the way.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we dating? Should we tell people that we are going out?"

"Well, don't we have to go out on an actual date before we're considered dating?" Sam smiled.

"Are you asking me out, Winchester?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow and smiled back.

"Well, I kissed you first, so the least _you_ could do is ask me out." Gabriel stopped and pulled Sam back. Sam looked at him. Gabriel got down on one knee and held Sam's hand with both of his. He stared up into Sam's eyes.

"Samuel Henry Winchester, will you go out on a date with me?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but yes. I will." Sam pulled Gabriel up and gave him a peck on the lips. "And the middle name? Nice touch. Kinda weird that you remember it after all these years."

"Well, of course I do. Do you remember mine?"

"Gabriel Richard." The two started walking again.

"That's kinda weird that you remember." Gabriel smiled.

"Well most of our childhood your mom was yelling at you about something."

"Well, that's true." They were almost back to Sam's house.

"So, what are we going to tell Dean and Cas?"

"Well, I think that we should probably tell them."

"Then Dean really won't let you close the door." Gabriel gently elbowed Sam. They walked onto the porch and Sam turned at looked at Gabriel.

"So, should we go in holding hands and just tell them?"

"I think that's the best way." Sam opened the door and pulled Gabriel into the house. He was sure that Castiel and Dean would be happy for them, but he was still a little concerned. The two walked in and heard Dean and Castiel talking.

"I'm going to call him."

"Cas, you worry too much. He's a sixteen year old kid, he's gonna stay out late and do some stupid things."

"Like you did when you were sixteen?"

"Hey, I'm almost forty and I still do stupid shit." Castiel gave a small chuckle.

"That's true."

"Well thanks for that, babe. I can always count on you to be good to me." Sam smiled as the two walked into the living room. "Well hey! They're both alive! Thank God! The dangers of the park a mere half mile away didn't get you." Dean, ignoring the glare from Castiel, finally looked at the boy's hands, which were still intertwined. "What uh…what's going on here?"

"Well," Sam smiled at Gabriel and then looked at Dean. "Gabriel and I had a talk at the park."

"It appears as though it went well."

"Yeah, we should say so."

"Isn't he supposed to ask my permission or something?"

"Dean…"

"No, Sam it's okay." Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand and then looked at Dean and Cas.

"Dean, Cas, I know that I've been terrible to Sam in the past and I sure as hell don't deserve him," Gabriel began.

"Ga…"

"But," Gabriel continued louder, cutting off Sam. "I plan on making that up to him no matter what I have to do and no matter how long that takes." Dean stood up and Gabriel was actually a little scared about what Dean might do to him. He knew that Dean was very protective of Sam and Gabriel hadn't exactly been the best person to him.

"Gabriel, if you mean what you say, then I'll let you date Sammy, but if you go back on your word, and you hurt him," Dean's hands formed into fists, but Castiel reached up and gently stroked the hand closest to him and Dean relaxed. He closed his eyes exhaled sharply. "Just, don't hurt him okay?" Dean opened his eyes and tried not to glare at Gabriel. Gabriel nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, are you two done?" Sam asked, trying not to sound rude, but this whole asking Dean's permission was getting on his nerves. Who said that Gabriel even had to? It's not like they were getting married. Dean held out his hand to Gabriel. Gabriel took and shook it.

"Yeah, Sammy. We're done." The two let go and Castiel stood up to shake Gabriel's hand too, but he was much nicer about it.

"Nice to see you two getting along again."

"Yeah, we think so, too." Sam smiled. "And I think we're going to just go up…"

"Ah, no. I don't think so." Sam and Dean locked eyes. Castiel even looked at Dean surprised.

"Dean," Sam tried to start.

"Well, we um…were just about to have dinner, so why don't you two join us?"

"Dinner? Haven't you been eating all day?" Sure Sam and Gabriel had had some alone time at the park, but both of them wanted more.

"I'm always in the mood for Cas' cooking."

"Wait, Cas cooked?" Sam shot a look at him. Cas' eyes were filled of sympathy, and then amusement.

"I can cook!"

"You sure can, baby." Dean kissed Castiel's head. Were they always this embarrassing?

"Sam, we can have dinner with them. I'm actually getting pretty hungry."

"See? The boy's hungry, so, dinner it is." Dean turned Gabriel around and put his arm around his shoulders. Sam and Gabriel's hands untangled themselves as Gabriel walked with Dean. Sam looked at Castiel.

"Cas, help me, please?"

"You know how your brother is. What can I do?" Castiel smiled and led Sam to the dining room.

"…chick flicks. Loves 'em. He gets it from Cas." Dean and Gabriel were sitting at the table, discussing Sam apparently.

"Dean, do you want to eat or not? Stop torturing Gabriel and come help me bring the food out." Dean rolled his eyes, but stood up and walked into the kitchen with Castiel. Sam took a seat next to Gabriel and looked at him.

"So, dinner with the folks already, our relationship seems to be going pretty fast." Gabriel smirked. Sam smiled back.

"I guess so. You don't mind do you? I mean, you can just say that you need to go if…" Gabriel put his hand on Sam's knee under the table and kissed his cheek.

"Sam, relax. Dean and Cas are awesome and just want what's best for you." Gabriel gently squeezed Sam's knee, and he relaxed a little.

"You know who we still need to tell though?"

"Who's that?"

"Your parents." The color drained from Gabriel's face as Castiel and Dean brought in dinner.

* * *

Gabriel sat in his car and stared at his house. How was he going to explain to his parents his sudden relationship with Sam? His mom would probably be ecstatic, but his father…Gabriel shook his head and got out of the car. The rest of dinner had been fun; the Winchesters were very different from his family. They talked and made fun of each other and were warm. It made Gabriel a little jealous. He walked in to hear his parents discussing…him?

"…Harvard would be a good fit."

"Remi, he doesn't want to go to Harvard. Plus, it's so far away."

"Well where do you think he should go?"

"Mom? Dad?" Gabriel announced. He walked into the living room. Saraqeal was drinking a glass of wine and Remiel had a glass of whiskey in his hand. They were watching some old black and white movie on TV.

"Hi, sweetie." Saraqeal smiled. "How was Sam's?" Gabriel grinned back, but tried to hide it by looking at the floor.

"Great, we finished our project and had dinner with Castiel and Dean."

"Oh good, how are they?"

"They're good. Sam's good, too. I'm kinda tired though, so I think I'm going to go to bed." Gabriel turned and walked upstairs and into his room. He had just shut the door when his parents walked in.

"Gabriel, honey, is there something you need to tell us?"

"Um…n…not really. Why?"

"Well, Dean called and said you may have a little something to tell us."

"Dean called you?!" Gabriel's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, and he said that you and Sam had an…interesting conversation?" Gabriel sighed.

"I…yeah. Sam and I kissed and we admitted we had feelings towards each other. I…"

"So, you're gay?" There was a hint of disappointment in Remiel's voice. Gabriel looked at his parents. They were staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"I…I wouldn't say that. I…I mean I'm attracted to girls, too, just, Sam is better. Sam and I just…get each other?"

"So, you're bisexual?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but I am dating Sam."

"So, you're dating a boy. I…" Before Remiel said another word, Saraqeal crossed the room and embraced her son. Gabriel hugged his mom back.

"Oh Gabriel! As long as you're happy we don't care! Right, Remi?" She shot a look at him as if daring him to go against what she just said.

"Sara, maybe we should discuss this."

"Discuss what?" She turned and looked at her husband. She kept her arms around Gabriel. "Discuss how our son is brave enough to come tell us this? How our son is going to actually be happy with somebody that loves him and he loves?" Gabriel had never heard his mother talk to his father like that. Remiel looked from Gabriel to Saraqeal and then down at the floor. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown and gray hair. He looked up at his wife and son. Gabriel was worried about what his father's reaction would be.

"Gabriel, does Sam make you happy?" Gabriel nodded.

"More than anything." Remiel and Gabriel had a stare down before he too crossed the room and offered his hand to Gabriel. Gabriel looked from his dad's hand up to his father's face and then took and shook his hand.

"Then who am I to get in the way?" Remiel finally smiled and Gabriel smiled back.

"Really, Dad?" Gabriel had always thought his dad was a huge homophobe.

"If Sam makes you happy, then you should be with him. It doesn't matter that Sam's a man. If you're happy, we're happy." The tears in Saraqeal's eyes finally spilled over and she let out a cry as she threw her arms around her husband. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He shot a confused look over her shoulder at Gabriel and he simply shrugged.

"Oh, Remi! I can't believe you said that! I'm so happy!"

"Okay, Sara, sweetie, it's alright." She tried to calm herself, but that just made it worse.

"Mom, it's okay." Gabriel hated seeing his mom cry.

"I know! I know it is! These are happy tears!" She sniffed.

"Dad, I am really tired, can uh…?" Remiel nodded and began to lead Saraqeal out of the room. She turned around and gave Gabriel one last kiss on the cheek.

"We're so proud of you, honey." Remiel smiled at him and nodded before the two left the room, shutting the door behind them. Gabriel smiled. Telling his parents actually went much better than expected. His father was even happy for him, regardless of whether it was an act or he actually meant it, it made Gabriel happy. Now that the hardest part was over, he would have to until Monday for the next hardest part: telling his friends.


	14. Telling Friends

"So, explain it to me one more time." Jessica's voice came over the phone.

"He told me that he liked me, a lot, and then we kissed." Sam smiled. He had called Kevin last night, but he waited until Sunday morning to call Jessica. Kevin was happy for the two of them. The two of them had a conversation about where Sam and Gabriel would go from there. Jessica had another approach. She had practically squealed when Sam originally told the story.

"So he asked you out?"

"Yup, and being the smartass he is, he even got down on one knee and asked me."

"Asked you out or to marry him?"

"Jess, seriously?"

"Whatever! I'm just so excited and happy for you two! Now everybody is in a happy relationship! Can we go on a double date? Oh it'll be great! That new horror movie with Danielle Harris just came out and…"

"Jess, Jess, relax. Breathe. I think he and I want to go on a single date, and then we'll go on a double date or a triple if Kevin and Channing want to go, too."

"Fine, over Thanksgiving Break this week then?"

"Sure, we can all go out on Friday. How about that?"

"Sounds great! I'll tell Brady!"

"Great, I…"

"Sammy!" Dean yelled from downstairs.

"Hey, Jess, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"No! You never told me about how the kiss was!"

"Saaaaaammy!"

"Jess, really, I'll tell you about everything tomorrow. Promise. Bye."

"Bye, Sam!" Sam hung up the phone and walked down the stairs. Dean was sitting on the couch watching football, again.

"You yelled?"

"Yes, Cas will be home shortly and then Ellen and Bobby are coming over. I was just wondering if you wanted to ask Gabriel over."

"He's actually at some family thing today."

"Oh, well, then you should know that they're coming over for Thanksgiving." Sam froze.

"What do you mean them?"

"Saraqeal, Remiel and Gabriel. I called Sara last night to see if she would accept the invitation." Dean smiled.

"Wait, you called Sara last night? Before or after Gabriel left? What the hell?"

"First of all, don't use that language, young man. Second, I needed a head count for Thanksgiving! I invited her last week but they said they might be going to go to Remi's brother's house but then they decided not to. Then we started talking about you and Gabriel and I didn't say anything about _what_ you guys talked about, just that something happened and he should probably talk to them about it."

"Dean, come on. You know you shouldn't have done that."

"I know, okay? I'm sorry, it's just that you haven't been that happy in a long time and I just wanted my best friend besides Cas to know that you were happy." Sam sighed. He couldn't believe Dean.

"Gabriel is probably pissed that you did that and then Sara and Remi are going to come over and…"

"Sammy, relax. You used to be okay with them coming over."

"I still am, just more nervous I guess."

"They love you. Sara always said that you were a great influence on Gabriel and I talked to her again this morning and she thinks it's great that you two are together."

"What about Remi?" Remi was never the most open when it came to Gabriel doing things that didn't work into his plans.

"Well, Sara said the two of them had a talk and decided that as long as you two make each other happy they won't stand in your way." Sam smiled. He had offered to go with Gabriel to talk to his parents, but Gabriel thought it would be better if he went alone. Then they started discussing telling their friends. Sam knew his friends he could just tell and they would be okay with it (more than okay with it, probably ecstatic), but Gabriel's friends still didn't know that he was bi, let alone that he was dating a guy. Sam knew he just needed some time. Sam sat down with Dean on the couch and sighed.

"So they're really coming over for Thanksgiving?" Dean smiled and nodded.

"Yup. It'll be them, us, Anna and her boyfriend, Bobby and Ellen, Jo and possibly Charlie and Dorothy."

"Wow, really? That's quite the list of people. You gonna cook for them all?"

"Well, I was hoping that you and Cas could help." Sam laughed.

"Dean, I don't cook."

"Well you should probably start to. I'm not sending you all the way to California if you can't cook."

"Dean," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean looked down at the floor. "That's something that Mom taught me, and I think I should pass it on to you." Dean looked up at Sam and the Winchester brothers locked eyes. Sam sighed. He knew that their mom was a sore subject for Dean, so it must've been important for him to bring her up like that.

"Fine Dean, you can teach me to cook." Dean smiled and ruffled Sam's hair. Sam scowled and tried to fix his hair.

"Plus, you can surprise Gabriel with it, later on. You know, when Cas and I are here and we can keep an eye on you two." Dean winked and smirked. Sam blushed.

* * *

Gabriel laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. It had been a long day with his family and answering different questions about Sam, school next year, and basketball. Saraqeal bragged about Sam more than he did. His family seemed like they were okay with him dating a boy, even his extremely religious grandparents. So his family knew, but tomorrow his friendships would be tested. He would probably tell Michael and Crowley after basketball practice. They were really the only two that he wanted to tell at this point. He should probably think about what he was going to say. Gabriel felt his phone vibrating and sighed. Probably something stupid that Crowley needed to tell him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabe." Sam's voice floated out from the phone. Gabriel's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Heeeey, Sam." Gabriel smiled; just hearing Sam's voice made his day better.

"How'd the family stuff go?"

"It was all right. My grandparents were a little confused, but to my face they were at least nice."

"I told you I could've gone with you."

"I know, but I wanted to wait and tell them that I'm dating you before I show up with your sexy ass." Gabriel could practically see the blush forming on Sam's face.

"Well, did your mom tell you about Thanksgiving?"

"Yeeeeah, are you okay with that?"

"Of course! I mean, if you are okay with it. I'm sure it'll be lots of questions and my family being annoying."

"You mean Dean and Cas? They seemed okay."

"No my extended family: My Uncle Bobby, Aunt Ellen, Aunt Anna, and some of Castiel's friends from the daycare." Gabriel listened to Sam talk about who would be there in more detail. He didn't know that many people would be there. All for Sam. Wondering why Sam was with a guy that had hurt him like that.

"Sam?" Gabriel interrupted something about having to help Dean with cleaning the house for Thursday.

"Yeah?"

"I'm nervous about seeing all those people."

"Why?" Sam was confused. Gabriel had met all these people. Hell, Anna, Jo and Charlie had helped at the daycare.

"Because," Gabriel sighed. "I don't think they'll…appreciate the way that I treated you over the last few years. I'm sure that Dean and Cas have talked to them about it. They'll make me feel terrible and I should be made to feel that way and I…"

"Gabe, stop. You've apologized and I've forgiven you. If they make you feel bad, I'll put them in their place. We need to stop having this conversation because honestly? I knew that deep down my best friend was still there, and that's probably why I had a crush on you for all these years."

"All these years, huh?"

"Don't go getting a big head. Seriously, I just think I knew the person you were and I wanted to be with _that _person so I hung onto it. I hung onto you."

"That's why you hung onto me?"

"Well, yeah." Gabriel sighed. He really didn't deserve somebody as great as Sam, but there was one more thing he needed to know.

"Sam, how do I tell Michael and Crowley about us?"

* * *

Gabriel shut his locker in the locker room after practice and sat down on the bench to put his street shoes on. He slid his navy blue sweatshirt over his head. He had been off all day, and practice had been no different. He and Sam had talked a lot, and Gabriel had confessed his worries to Sam. Sam was more than helpful and had even offered to be there with him when he told Michael and Crowley, but Gabriel figured it would be better if he did it alone. Not to mention the fact that his friends would probably just make fun of Sam, regardless of him being there or not.

"So Gabe, are you going to tell us what's been going on today or are you just going to keep acting weird?" Crowley asked as he sat next to Gabriel on the bench. Gabriel looked at him, and sighed.

"Well, actually, I think I need to talk to both you and Michael."

"Uh oh, are you breaking up with us?" Crowley smirked as Michael came from the other side and sat on the other side of Gabriel.

"No, actually, I am…going out with somebody."

"Is it Abby? Because to be honest, mate, I shagged with her not too long ago." Crowley shrugged. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, you told me, and no. It isn't her."

"Is it Ruby again?" Gabriel could feel Lucifer tense up next to him. They had been on and off for a while now, they were off at the moment.

"No, stop guessing and I'll just tell you." Gabriel glanced around the locker room to make sure the three were alone.

"Okay then, go." Gabriel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly exhaled.

"I'm going out with…SamWinchester." Gabriel said Sam's name quickly and slowly opened his eyes and looked at his friends. Crowley's face broke into a wide leer and Michael looked confused.

"What was that?" Gabriel looked at them again and then stood up so he could look at both of them at the same time.

"I'm going out with Sam Winchester." Michael and Crowley looked at each other, then back and Gabriel and they both…laughed? They were laughing.

"Winchester? The huge guy, with the shaggy brown hair?" Crowley asked between laughs.

"We knew you two were spending so much time together but damn!" Michael slapped his knee and continued laughing. Michael and Crowley looked at Gabriel, saw the seriousness in his face and the laughter slowly died down.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're serious?"

"I think he's serious, Mikey."

"So, you're gay?"

"No, I'm actually bi, but I am going on a date with Sam, so think of it how you want." Crowley and Michael sat for a moment and then looked at each other again. Michael stood up and looked at Gabriel up and down.

"I don't know, man. You don't look gay…or bi…to me." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I don't know if I can really handle this."

"Oh it must be so hard for you. You've been the one struggling with this for years. You poor thing." Gabriel practically spat. He couldn't believe how selfish Michael was being.

"Look, dude, I just, need some time to wrap my head around this okay?" Michael picked up his backpack and walked out of the locker room without even looking back at his friends. Was this really happening? He and Michael had become so close, a lot like brothers, over the past few years and now this? Gabriel watched him and then turned back to Crowley, who was standing up now.

"I suppose you want to go too?" Crowley looked at Gabriel.

"Look, I really don't care, date whoever you want, mate, but Michael grew up really religious. Give him some time and he'll come around." Gabriel sighed and took his backpack out of his locker. He and Crowley walked out of the locker room, and Crowley threw his arm around Gabriel's shoulders and smiled.

"Don't worry, as long as you and the giant moose are happy, nobody will really care."

"Michael seems to care."

"Well, I think he'll come around, just be patient." The two were outside now and standing by their cars. Michael had already left. Gabriel sighed.

"Thanks, Crowley. Ya know I actually figured you would be the bigger dick in this situation."

"Oh come off it, I'm a great person." Crowley smiled.

"Well, thanks. Can I ask one more favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can you let up on Sam? He's going to be around, hopefully for a while, and I would like it if you guys got along."

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything." Gabriel rolled his eyes, but figured that was the best that he was going to get.

"Thanks, man. Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Gabriel nodded and Crowley waved as they both got into their cars. Gabriel decided that he needed somebody to talk to. He played it off that Michael just leaving didn't hurt his feelings, but it did. He thought that Crowley would actually make a big deal about it and Michael would stand by him, but he had obviously been wrong. Gabriel pulled his phone out of his backpack, dialed the number before he started the car and started driving home.

"Hello?" Gabriel smiled. Suddenly, Michael walking away didn't bother him as much.

"Hey, Sammy."


	15. The Date

_Hey guys! Okay, so, I just moved home from school and I have limited access to internet, but I will try to get the updates to you ASAP! _

_Next, the story. As the title suggests, this is about Sam and Gabriel's first date! Next will be Thanksgiving, then Christmas, then prom, then I might just skip to like one senior year chapter and to Graduation. I know I know, a lot can happen between now and then, but I've got some ideas for their college years and afterwards and I really want to get to those stories! _

_One last thing! Thanks for your patience! Just know that you guys are fucking amazing and I love you!_

* * *

**Gabe: Wat time shud I pick u up?**

**Sam: Um…7:30?**

**Gabe: Perfect**

Sam sighed and put his phone back on his nightstand. It was Tuesday night and he and Gabriel were going on their date. Sam was so nervous. The two of them were going to go out to dinner at a diner not far from school and then they weren't sure. Sam decided to wear his best jeans, a gray t-shirt and a blue/green plaid shirt over the top of it. He was told (by Jessica and Channing) that that shirt brought out his eyes. He glanced at the clock; it was 7:15 so he still had fifteen minutes. He had already taken a shower, so he began to get dressed. Castiel and Dean were in the kitchen, discussing what they still needed to buy for Thursday.

"Bobby and Ellen are bringing the turkey and then Anna and Raphael will," Dean let a slow whistle as Sam came into the kitchen, cutting off Castiel.

"You look good, Sammy. What time will Gabriel be here?"

"7:30."

"Not much of a date in only two hours." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you told me I could be back by 11 tonight. I don't have school tomorrow."

"How about 10?" Castiel offered as a compromise.

"Thirty." Sam eyed Dean and Castiel. He had never really had to debate a curfew with the two of them before, but this was important. Dean and Castiel looked at each other, once again communicating without speaking.

"Fine. Fine Sammy, 10:30." Sam smiled.

"Is he coming to the door at least?" As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Dean folded his arms across his chest and looked at Sam expectedly. Sam ignored the look and tried to fix his hair in his reflection in the microwave door. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Nobody move, I'll get it." Castiel declared and then walked out to the door. Sam heard Castiel say hello to somebody, but was too distracted to hear who by the pounding of his heart in his ears.

"Sam, Gabriel's here." Castiel announced as he and Gabriel came into view. Sam couldn't help himself when the smile slowly spread across his face. Gabriel smiled back and walked towards Sam, but Dean took a step so that he was between them. Sam was just as tall, almost taller actually, than Dean, and peeked over Dean's shoulder with a muddled expression on his face.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Dean's eyes were locked on Gabriel's. Gabriel swallowed, slightly nervous. This was the most nervous he had ever been for a date. And this was the scariest 'dad' that he had ever come across. Dean was a huge guy. He towered over Gabriel and his frame was practically stuffed with muscle.

"Dinner at Conner's then maybe a movie." Gabriel tried to be his confident self, at least in front of Sam.

"Which movie? What time?"

"Well, there's um…th…that…" Gabriel's mind was a total blank. Movies? What the hell were those things?

"Gabe, he's just trying to get to you. Dean, back off huh?" Castiel's tone was warning, but not nearly as murderous as his eyes. Gabriel looked at Castiel and nodded a 'thanks'. Dean threw his hands up in surrender.

"I just want to make sure they have time to get home by curfew. Which is 9, by the way."

"Dean," Sam and Castiel began.

"Okay, 10…30." Dean added the last part because of the glance he got from Castiel. Sam finally moved from behind his brother and over to his date. He slid his hand down into Gabriel's and intertwined their fingers. Gabriel relaxed instantaneously. Castiel moved over closer to Dean and Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist.

"Have fun you two. Now go, before Dean changes his mind." Castiel smiled and gently elbowed Dean in the ribs.

"Bye, guys." Sam waved with his free hand and gently pulled Gabriel out of the kitchen (ignoring a possible beginning of a protest from Dean). The two were out the front door and Gabriel finally let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"I am so sorry about that. Dean usually doesn't do that he just,"

"Sam, relax. He's your older brother and practically your dad. He wants to protect you. I get it." Gabriel replied as he opened the passenger door to his car. Sam smiled at Gabriel; glad he understood and wasn't offended.

"Thank you." Sam gave Gabriel a quick, gentle kiss on the lips before sliding into the car and shutting the door, leaving Gabriel outside. Sam watched as Gabriel's face went from slightly confused to overjoyed and he swaggered to the other side of the car.

"So, to Conner's?" Gabriel turned his smile to Sam. Sam smiled back and nodded. The two took off. There wasn't any of that awkward silence that came with a first date. Sam and Gabriel talked easily, and Gabriel even reached over and took Sam's hand half way to the diner. Once at the diner, they were sat a booth and the conversation switched to a little deeper.

"So, did you talk to Michael today?" Gabriel choked slightly on his Cherry Coke (with extra Grenadine). Once he could breathe again, he looked at Sam.

"Uh…no. I didn't. He actually um…he avoided me pretty much all day." Gabriel sighed. Crowley was the go between for the two of them, and Gabriel felt bad about it. He knew that Crowley was trying to be a good friend to both of them and it was going to take some time for Gabriel and Michael to get back on speaking terms.

"I'm sorry. He'll come around." Sam reached across the table and gently stroked Gabriel's knuckles. The waitress brought over their food, a burger and fries for Gabriel and a grilled chicken sandwich for Sam, and Gabriel wanted a subject change.

"Why didn't you order a burger? This place is famous for 'em."

"Yeah, I know, but I've just always liked chicken better." Sam shrugged.

"Okay, weirdo." Gabriel smiled and tore into his burger. The two ate mostly in silence, just focusing on the butterflies in their stomachs not throwing up. Once they were finished, Gabriel ordered an ice cream sundae with extra chocolate syrup, and two spoons. Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"So, are you guys ready for Thanksgiving?" Gabriel asked once the waitress had left.

"Well, Dean's not. He's trying to figure out how he's going to cook for everybody and where the food is going to go and where everybody will sit and blah blah blah. Me and Cas think it'll be fine, but he worries a lot. Especially when family is involved."

"So, I'm considered family?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there's an application process and a wait list." Sam smiled. He had wanted to say 'yeah, maybe someday we could be family,' but he would've meant it in like a house, with a dog. Sam would be a lawyer, just coming home with dinner on the table, and there was his devoted house-husband. Waiting for him. Holding his…_their_ son in his arms. Smiling. Sam was brought out of his fantasy by the waitress dropping off the sundae and the check.

"So, did you want to go see a movie tonight or would you rather just head home?" Gabriel was secretly hoping that Sam to choose the former as he took a bite of the sundae.

"Which movie? And it can't be that one about the ghost hunting brothers because Jess wants to go see that one on Friday."

"Just the two of you?" Sam had forgotten that he hadn't officially asked Gabriel to go see that movie yet. Then again, they were still only half way done with their first date.

"Well, actually, it was going to be her, Brady, Kevin, Channing and then me and you if you want to come. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. It was just going to be something fun we all do and…" Gabriel thought it was adorable that Sam was all nervous and talked fast like that.

"So, are you asking me on a second date?" Gabriel inquired, complete with a smirk.

"I…I suppose I am."

"I would love to." Gabriel took the last spoonful of ice cream as Sam smiled at him. The two then discussed which movie they would go see tonight. They decided on the newest action movie. They had been so into the discussion that Sam didn't even notice that Gabriel had paid until the waitress brought back his change.

"Well, the movie starts soon. We better get going." Gabriel stood up and Sam did too. They walked out of the diner hand in hand to Gabriel's car. The two left for the movie theater. Once there, Sam insisted on paying for the tickets, but Gabriel practically bought the whole candy counter. The two found their seats all the way in the back corner and waited for the movie to begin. Once the lights shut off, Sam slowly put his arm around the back of Gabriel's seat and Gabriel rested his head on Sam's shoulder. The theater was rather empty; there was actually only one other couple there and they were two rows away from the screen. It didn't take long for the boys to realize that the movie was going to be horrible. Gabriel knew how to make it more enjoyable.

Gabriel lifted his head and turned more towards Sam. Sam noticed it out of the corner of his eye, but was trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the screen until he felt Gabriel's hand on his thigh. Sam jumped slightly and then looked at Gabriel. Gabriel had a mischievous smile on his face that Sam could see even in the shadowy theater. Sam tried to smile back, but he wasn't sure it came out right. Gabriel leaned in and found Sam's lips in the dark. Gabriel slid his hand up to Sam's inner thigh and Sam gasped. Gabriel took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside Sam's mouth. Sam and Gabriel's lips and tongues moved in sync with each other. Gabriel slid his hand up even more and Sam groaned slightly then put his hand on Gabriel's chest and gently pushed him away.

"G…Gabe," Sam whispered breathlessly. It wasn't so much that he wanted Gabriel to stop. He just didn't want this to happen so quickly.

"Hm?" Gabriel responded, moving his lips to Sam's neck. He softly bit and nipped at Sam's neck and collarbone. Sam closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from groaning again.

"I…I think...c…can we maybe just, slow down a little?" Gabriel stopped and looked up at Sam. He looked nervous, but Gabriel wasn't sure if that's because he was nervous about what Gabriel was doing or because of what he was asking.

"I…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Sam. I just…"

"No! I mean, no I liked it. I just," Sam paused, not sure how to say how he felt. "I don't want this to go too fast. I want us to take our time." Sam didn't quite meet Gabriel's eyes, but he meant it. He didn't want to make their relationship a totally physical one. He wanted them to take their time, but he really didn't want Gabriel to stop. Gabriel smiled.

"Well, Sam, that's downright respectable."

"I…I'm sorry. If you don't…" Gabriel cut Sam off with a long, chaste kiss. When they broke apart, Sam looked a Gabriel with a bemused expression on his face.

"Sam, I want you to be just as happy in this relationship as I am. If taking it slow is what you want to do, then let's take it slow. Plus, the buildup is half the fun." Sam couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sam grabbed Gabriel's shirt and pulled him closer into a more passionate kiss. Gabriel was caught slightly off guard, but kissed Sam back anyway. When he felt like his lungs were going to explode, Sam pulled away and looked at Gabriel. Gabriel looked back, smiled and then rested his head back on Sam's shoulder. He slid his hand down to Sam's knee and kept his eyes on the screen.

"Thank you." Sam whispered in Gabriel's ear and gently kissed his temple. Gabriel simply squeezed Sam's knee in response. If this had been anybody else, Gabriel might have protested a little bit, but he wanted this relationship to work. Once the movie was over, the two left the theater and got back into Gabriel's car. Sam still felt like Gabriel wasn't totally okay with them taking things slow, so he brought it up.

"Look, Gabe, if…"

"Sam, listen to me. It's a lot easier for me to slow down to make you comfortable than the other way around. I promise you I'm okay with it, as long as you are." Gabriel glanced over to see Sam's face. Sam had a smile on his face. Gabriel reached over and stroked Sam's hand with his. Sam smiled even wider and intertwined his fingers with Gabriel's. The two sat in a comfortable silence back to Sam's house. Once in the driveway, at 10:25, Gabriel put the car in park and got out. Sam was a little confused, until he heard his car door open. Gabriel smiled as Sam got out of the car and the two walked onto the porch. They were just inches from each other when they got to the door.

"Thanks for tonight. It was amazing." Sam smiled. Gabriel returned it.

"Yeah it was. I'll see you Thursday, right?"

"Of course." Gabriel began to lean in for a goodnight kiss when the door opened. The boys jumped apart and looked. Dean was standing there, his eyes hard, staring at Gabriel.

"Well hello, boys." Dean smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Dean, we were just saying goodnight." Sam had never wished looks could kill, until now.

"Well, goodnight Gabriel." Dean offered. Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to Gabriel, who had pure terror in his eyes. Sam gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek.

"Let me know when you get home, okay?" Gabriel nodded.

"Night, Sam." Gabriel glanced quickly over at him before retreating to his car.

"Dean, you can't just…crap. I forgot my phone in Gabe's car." Sam said before running over to Gabriel by his car. Gabriel was leaning against the driver's door with his eyes closed. He was just breathing. The two were out of Dean's sight, so Sam snuck up and kissed Gabriel on the lips. Gabriel opened his eyes, but then wrapped his fingers in Sam's hair and kissed him back. The two shared their goodnight kiss until Dean shouted.

"How long does it take to find a damn phone?!" They broke apart and grinned at each other.

"See you Thursday." Sam whispered before quickly kissing Gabriel again and then walking into the house with his brother.

Gabriel, meanwhile, still couldn't believe what had just happened. He had gone out on a date with, not just a boy, but Sam Winchester. Sexy, smart, funny, kind and amazing Sam. If Gabriel was being honest with himself, it was the best first date he had ever been on.


	16. Thanksgiving

_Okay guys! Hi! So, even bigger news than me moving home from school, I am actually moving half way across the country. Like right now. As in I am editing/uploading this in the airport. Yeah, so, sorry that the updates have been so slow! I hate it just as much as you guys I'm sure! Anyway! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and patience. It really means the world to me that you guys are enjoying this story even though it's taking me longer than normal. Seriously, you guys are awesome and don't let anybody tell you different! Love you guys so much!_

* * *

Sam looked at himself in the mirror and then picked up his phone. He turned his head about a hundred different ways before finally dialing the number. It rang three times before she answered.

"Ohmygosh!Tellmeeverything!Didyoukiss?Washegood?Whatdidyoudo?Did..?"

"Jess! Jess breathe, inhale, exhale." Sam chuckled. Jessica inhaled deeply. "Actually, I need something from you before Dean and Cas get home."

"Um…ooookay? What do you need?" Sam sighed and looked at himself again before finally asking.

"Do you have cover up?" Jessica was silent for moment before she started laughing. She was laughing so hard Sam thought she would need CPR to breathe again.

"You…need…cover up?" Jessica said between laughing.

"Jess, this isn't funny! Dean will ground me until I leave for college if he sees this!"

"What do you need it for?" Jessica had finally stopped laughing.

"I…I have a hickey on my neck."

"Well just, oh wait, you can't do that. Fine, are you coming to get it?"

"No, Dean drove the Impala to work this morning. Can you bring it to me?"

"I suppose I can. Give me a little time to get pretty."

"Jess, come on. It's just me. Don't worry." Sam waited for a response, and finally he got one.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Then there was a beep indicating the call was over. Sam smiled at himself in the mirror and set his phone on the bathroom counter. He turned his head to the side and stretched his neck up to get a better look at the small, bruise like circle. He could just imagine Dean and Castiel's reactions if they saw it. Dean would probably…no…definitely kill Gabriel and Castiel might let him, and then Castiel would probably bring Gabriel back just so he could kill him. Sam walked downstairs to sit on the couch and wait for Jessica. Jessica showed up about fifteen minutes later, a bag in her hand.

"What the hell is that?" Sam pointed at the bag in his hand.

"My makeup. You can't just use cover up; you have to use powder over it so it doesn't look weird."

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can, relax. I'll even show you how to put it on properly."

"Jess, come on. I can't…"

"Fine, then Dean and Cas can see it." Jessica sneered and Sam sighed. He knew that she would win.

* * *

"Sammy! We need to get started on the food! Hurry up!" Dean yelled upstairs. Sam looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He couldn't tell where his hickey was. He smiled and walked down the stairs. Dean and Castiel were in the kitchen, trying to decide where the food would be going.

"Dean, honey, you need to relax. Everything will be fine." Castiel gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. Dean sighed.

"I know, even if it's not nobody will care, but still. Sammy's boyfriend will be there."

"Dean, Gabriel doesn't care." Sam chimed in. The two turned towards Sam.

"Well, I want this to be perfect. This is the first holiday in a while we're having everybody over." Castiel looked at Sam.

"Well, do you want to get started on the mashed potatoes?" Castiel nodded at the potatoes on the counter. "They still need to be washed and peeled and whatnot."

"Uh…yeah. I can do that." Sam moved the potatoes over to the sink and started washing them. He kept his eyes on his work when he heard Castiel whisper in his ear.

"Oh, and by the way, Dean still hasn't noticed that thing on your neck." Sam looked at Castiel in shock. Castiel had the biggest shit-eating grin that Sam had ever seen on a person. Sam just shook his head. "I won't tell him. Just, no more, okay?" Sam nodded and went back to his potatoes, hoping that Dean wouldn't notice the blush that was still on Sam's face. There was a knock at the door a few minutes later and Sam went to answer it.

"Hey, everybody!" Ellen proclaimed as she and Bobby walked through the front door. They were the first to arrive and Bobby was bringing in the turkey.

"Ellen, do you mind helping?"

"You got it, my big strong, man." Ellen gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek before he proceeded into the kitchen. "Sam!" Ellen gave Sam a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before following her husband into the kitchen and Sam followed her.

"Hey, guys." Ellen gave Dean and Castiel hugs and kisses while Bobby gave them hugs after placing the turkey in the oven.

"So, anyway, when do we get to see Gabriel?"

"Soon, he should be here…"

"Castiel! Where are you?!" Anna called from the foyer. Castiel smiled then went out to meet his sister and her boyfriend, Raphael.

"Are Charlie and Dorothy coming?" Anna walked in wearing a black sweater and jeans. She was followed by a large African-American man in a navy blue sweater and khakis. He looked very serious. He was followed by Castiel.

"I think so. Last I talked to her she said they were."

"Good because I haven't seen either of them in a long time. Anyway! Bobby, Ellen, this is my boyfriend Raphael." Raphael extended his hand and Bobby took and shook it. Ellen did the same.

"Nice to meet you." Raphael's voice was low and booming.

"You too, son. Now, Dean, why is there no football on the TV?" Bobby asked as he walked into the living room.

"Sorry, I've been running around trying to get the food prepared." Dean rolled his eyes then turned back to the green bean casserole.

"Sam, why don't you let me do that and you can go watch football with Bobby?" Ellen said with a smile.

"No, really Aunt Ellen, I got it." Sam picked the peeler back up, but Ellen held out her hand.

"Go, I insist."

"Ellen," She turned and shot a look at Dean. There weren't many people that could put the fear of God into Dean, but Ellen was one of them. "Sammy, let the woman do what she wants." Sam grinned and handed Ellen the peeler. She took it with a wink and a nod towards the living room. Sam walked over and took a seat next to Bobby.

"So, Sam, when is this boyfriend of yours going to get here?" Bobby asked, without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Soon, I hope." Sam sighed. He missed him. No, it was too early to miss him. They had just seen each other Tuesday night. Sam was reminiscing about his date when there was a quick knock and then opening of the door.

"Charlie! We should've waited for them to answer the door!" Dorothy's voice floated throughout the house.

"I have piiiiiiiie!" Charlie sang as she walked into the kitchen. She was holding three pies and Dorothy had another two. Sam was pretty sure he'd never seen Dean smile that big.

"Yeah you do! Damn, Charlie." Castiel took the pies from Charlie and placed them on the kitchen table.

"Apple, cherry, pumpkin, and what do you have, Dorothy?"

"I've got pecan. This extra cherry is for Dean."

"Aw, Charlie, you're too sweet to me. Even my favorite." Dean placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek and smiled at her.

"Consider it a host present." She shrugged and smiled back. Her and Dorothy exchanged hellos and hugs with everybody. "So are we ready to eat yet?"

"Um…almost, Ellen is finishing up some things, and we're just missing one more group."

"Who's that?"

"Remi, Sara and Gabriel."

"Ohmygosh I haven't seen them in years!"

"Yeah well,"

"Hope we're not interrupting, the door was open." Saraqeal smiled. Gabriel and Remiel followed her. Gabriel immediately searched and found Sam. Sam stood up and walked over to him. They smiled at each other and went to kiss each other until Dean cleared his throat. He sent Gabriel a look, but Saraqeal nudged him. Sam closed his eyes for a second and then felt Gabriel's lips on his cheek. Sam opened his eyes and beamed. Gabriel grinned back. Sam felt the blush creep on his neck, and it didn't help that all of the adults were staring at the two of them.

"Sara! How are you?" Charlie exclaimed a little too loudly, making almost everybody jump. "Have you ever met my girlfriend, Dorothy?"

"Um…yes, I have. It was years ago, though. How are you, Dorothy?" Conversation broke out and Sam and Gabriel sighed with relief. Charlie noticed and sent a wink at the two over Sara's shoulder. Sam nodded a thank you.

"I'm going back to the football game." Bobby announced to nobody in particular and went back into the living room. Sam looked at Gabriel.

"Do you want to watch football with Bobby?" Gabriel simply nodded and followed Sam into the living room. Bobby was sitting in the arm chair, leaving the couch open for Sam and Gabriel. Sam sat down first, and Gabriel quietly took his seat next to Sam. Gabriel had barely said a word since he had gotten there.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked in a low voice. He looked at Gabriel with concern. Gabriel looked back, trying not to let his fear show.

"Yeah, just, nervous I guess. Your family…"

"My family is going to be fine." Sam put his arm around Gabriel and kissed his forehead. Gabriel smiled slightly, snuggled closer and put his hand on Sam's knee. He didn't know why, but just Sam saying that made him feel better.

"You two are adorable." Bobby chuckled. Sam blushed.

"Well, I am. Sam is…eh." Sam pushed Gabriel's shoulder.

"Glad you're back to normal." The others slowly found their way into the living room one by one as Dean kicked them all out of the kitchen, except for Ellen. Everyone left the boys alone for the most part, minus some mild teasing. Finally, Dean announced that their feast was complete.

"To the dining room!" Dean proclaimed, smiling as proud as he had when Sam brought home his report cards. Everybody followed Dean and Ellen as they led the way to the dining room. The food looked incredible and there was a lot of it.

"Well, everybody sit down and eat." Dean almost pleaded. He took his seat at the head of the table and Bobby took the other, then the rest fell into their seats. Some couples sat across from each other, but Gabriel and Sam opted to sit next to each other.

"Everything looks great, Dean." Dorothy offered, and from the look on Dean's face, he needed to hear that. Once everybody made their plates, they found that the food tasted even better than it looked. Dean finally relaxed and everybody else did too. Sam wanted to try and sneak Gabriel up to his room at some point, but he wasn't sure how well that would go over. Conversation and stories flowed easily through the group and Gabriel really felt like it was a family. He felt more comfortable with the Winchesters than he did his own family.

"Pie time?" Dean asked about forty-five minutes later. He was asking everybody, even though there was still plenty of food on the table. Most of them around the table groaned.

"Oh come on! They're all homemade!" Charlie announced. Dean brought out the pumpkin, apple, and pecan from the kitchen. Everybody ate at least one slice, except Dean and Gabriel. Dean ate three and Gabriel had two.

"Gabe, you," Sam laughed at his boyfriend (was he really already his boyfriend?). "You've got something, here." Sam put his hand under Gabriel's chin and gently lifted up. He wiped near the corner of Gabriel's mouth with his thumb and smiled. "There, now you look even better." Looking into Gabriel's eyes made everybody else fade away. Gabriel had stopped paying attention to everybody once Sam had touched him. That was, until they had to ruin the moment.

"Aw!" The whole table exclaimed. Sam and Gabriel jumped away from each other, the pink rising in both of their cheeks.

"You guys are adorable!" Dorothy threw in for extra embarrassment. The blush became even worse for the boys.

"Okay, okay, there's football to be watched. The boys can do what they want, but I'm watching the Lions get their asses kicked, as per my favorite Thanksgiving tradition." Bobby announced. He then stood up and walked back into the living room. The rest helped clear the table and put leftovers away before filtering into the living room. Sam and Gabriel were the last ones to be in the kitchen.

"That went great for as nervous as you were." Sam grinned. It seemed like Gabriel had really enjoyed himself.

"That was amazing! Is your family always like that?" Sam shrugged.

"Um, I guess so."

"You guys are so much more fun than my family." Sam laughed.

"You think so, huh? Well, I vote your place for Christmas so I can compare." Gabriel's face went from playful to serious at those words.

"Are you serious? Y…you think we'll still be together by then?" Gabriel asked, sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, don't you?" Sam replied, hoping for the right answer.

"Well, I…I'm not the best at relationships, Sam. Feelings aren't exactly my forte. I tend to screw things up in the first month or so." There was a genuine concern in Gabriel's voice. He was staring at the floor though, so Sam couldn't see his eyes. Sam placed his hands on Gabriel's cheeks and gently lifted his head so that they were looking at each other. The same concern was in Gabriel's eyes that had been in his voice. Sam leaned in and gave Gabriel a long, innocent kiss. Once they broke apart, the honey color looked confused.

"Gabe, I've waited way too long for this relationship to let you fuck it up. I'm not saying that we are not going to fight, but I am saying that even though we fight, we will work through it. Understand me?" Gabriel couldn't do anything but smile. Well, actually there was one other thing. Gabriel closed the small gap between him and Sam and deepened the kiss this time. Sam slid his hands down to Gabriel's shirt and grabbed it to pull him closer. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"That wasn't an answer." Sam smiled.

"I understand you, Sam. I understand perfectly." The two locked lips once more while a cheer came from the living room (not that Sam and Gabriel actually heard that).


	17. Christmas

Gabriel shrugged into his deep gray jacket and looked at himself in the full length mirror. He had to go pick up Sam shortly to go to Christmas with his grandparents. They always had to be dressed up when going to his grandparents, especially on Christmas. He never understood why. They were just going to church, which he wore jeans to every other time, and then to their house. Why the need to wear a suit? Gabriel ran a hand through his hair once more and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Gabriel!" Saraqeal yelled as her son appeared at the top of the stairs. Her face was free of makeup but everything else was ready to go. Her blonde hair had big soft curls and her black dress was long sleeved, just past her knees. "Oh, sorry, sweetie. When are you going to get Sam? We need to leave in about a half an hour and you know how your grandparents are about punctuality." Saraqeal rolled her eyes, getting a smile out of Gabriel. He knew that his mother wasn't crazy about his grandparents.

"I was just about to leave before you so rudely yelled at me. Now I'm going to wait."

"Gabriel, respect your mother." Remiel's voice was serious and Gabriel smiled at his mother and then walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to pick up Sam. I can just meet you two at the church." Gabriel offered. He wanted a little time to warn Sam about his family.

"No, you can come back here and then we will all go together." Saraqeal demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Gabriel saluted, grabbed his coat and then walked out the door. He tried to avoid the ice in the driveway. There was three feet of snow on the ground and Gabriel hated it. He got into his car and began prepping his speech about his grandparents and uncle. Not that they weren't nice, but there was always an undertone of disappointment. Gabriel pulled into the driveway at Sam's house and parked his car. He walked up and knocked on the door. Dean answered and looked Gabriel up and down.

"Wow, you clean up good, Gabe. Come on in." Dean moved aside to let Gabriel inside. Dean had loosened up, slightly, around Gabriel. Gabriel and Sam had been spending a lot of time over at the Winchester's. Their relationship had been going very well and, Gabriel wasn't sure about Sam, but he was falling harder every day.

"Merry Christmas, Winchesters!" Gabriel smiled at Castiel as he walked into the living room with Dean.

"Merry Christmas, Gabe. Sam should be…"

"Hey," A sheepish voice came from behind them. Gabriel turned around and caught his breath. Sam was wearing a navy blue suit with a red and white striped tie. His hair looked like he had attempted to comb it. Gabriel grinned.

"Well hey there, Sam. You ready?" Sam looked Gabriel up and down and smiled; seeing him in his suit made Sam's mind go somewhere very inappropriate, especially for Christmas Eve.

"I guess so." Gabriel walked over and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"You look amazing, but we should go. My mom might have a heart attack if we're late." Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Alright, bye, Dean! Bye, Cas! I'll be home later!"

"Tell Sara and Remi Merry Christmas from us!" Castiel shouted as Sam grabbed his coat and the boys walked out the door.

"Remind me to do tell your parents that."

"I will, but only if you do something for me."

"What's that?" Gabriel grabbed Sam by his coat and pulled him close until they were chest to chest. Sam's breath hitched in surprise.

"Remind me to tear that suit off of you after church." Gabriel whispered against Sam's lips. Sam shuddered then smiled. He gently kissed Gabriel.

"Deal." Sam said when they broke apart. They were still taking it slow, but the sexual jokes are what made Gabriel, well, Gabriel. The two made their way into the car.

"So, Sam, there's something that I need to warn your about."

"What is it?"

"Well, okay, my grandparents are a tad…well, they can be assholes. They won't actually _say_ that they disapprove, but their tone hints it. Then my aunt and uncle will be upfront about it. They either won't say a word or will quote Bible verses at you. Just, don't let it get to you, alright? My dad doesn't even like his brother, but we're family and don't have much of a choice." Sam was quiet. He was soaking in the information.

"So, your family doesn't approve of us." It wasn't a question.

"My parents do. I mean, my dad has even come around a lot."

"Right, but the rest of your family doesn't approve."

"Sam, does it really matter? My family is a bunch of stuck up prudes that don't care about anything but their money."

"Maybe I shouldn't go tonight." Sam whispered, almost hoping that Gabriel didn't hear him. Gabriel was quiet until they pulled into his driveway. He parked the car and locked the door. Sam looked over at him.

"Sam, if you think that I don't want you to go tonight because my family is stupid and narrow minded, then you are crazy. I want you to be there more than I even want to see the rest of my family." Gabriel cupped Sam's face in his hands and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. Sam pulled away slightly and rested his forehead to Gabriel's, keeping his eyes closed.

"I guess I'll go, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Sam opened his eyes and smiled at Gabriel. Gabriel smiled back.

"You remind me to tear that suit off of you after church."

* * *

"So, Sam, any plans for after high school?" Gabriel's grandmother asked at dinner after church. They were eating chicken noodles and mashed potatoes in the enormous dining room. Gabriel's grandparents' home was huge.

"Well, actually, I've been thinking about Stanford. They have a very good law program and…"

"Stanford is where, again?" Gabriel's aunt questioned without looking up from her plate. She had barely even looked at Sam the whole time.

"Palo Alto, California."

"How refreshing. A homosexual that wants to go to California." Gabriel's uncle mumbled just loud enough for Gabriel to hear.

"You know, Sam actually has over a four-point-oh. He could probably go anywhere in the country and get a full ride. He's insanely smart."

"That's so good to hear that Gabriel has a smart friend." Gabriel's grandfather smiled at Sam. Sam was more than willing to take the complement, but Gabriel spoke up again.

"He's my boyfriend, Grandpa."

"Right, Right, boyfriend." Gabriel shot an apologetic look at Sam. Sam simply smiled and gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek. He mainly did that to piss off his aunt and uncle. They had been muttering things about Sam and Gabriel the whole night, so they had been doing little things just to make the angry. Sam had his arm around Gabriel during church and they kept sneaking glances and kisses when they knew Gabriel's aunt or uncle were looking at them. Gabriel's aunt cleared her throat and looked at Gabriel (still avoiding Sam).

"So, what are your grades like, dear?" Saraqeal asked.

"They're um…okay."

"Gabe," Sam started. He and Gabriel had actually been studying together for more than just chemistry and Gabriel's grades had gone up. "His grades are actually great."

"Because you're here and helping me."

"Well, I just want you to be your best, babe." Sam smiled and Gabriel smiled back.

"You bring it out in me."

"Okay, that's it. That is it." Gabriel's uncle stood up. "I cannot allow this madness in my own family. Gabriel, I think you need to get out of this relationship now."

"Look, I…"

"Gabriel, shush." Remiel stood up and glared at his brother. Everyone stopped and stared at them. "Look, Raguel, if you have a problem with my son, then you'll have to take it up with me. Gabriel is happy and Sam is one of the most intelligent, polite, and kind people I have ever met and I'm so proud that Gabriel chose him. Gabriel," Remiel looked at his son and Gabriel swallowed. He and Sam had just sat in silence, both in shock that Remiel was coming to their defense.

"Y…yeah, Dad?"

"I think it's time that we leave. Say goodbye to your grandparents and we will be leaving."

"Now, Remiel, no need to be drastic."

"No, if Raguel and Delilah think that it's okay to make these comments to my son, then we have no reason to still be here."

"Remi," Saraqeal put a hand on his arm. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Well, I'm not going to change my mind, even if he is your son."

"Then, we will be leaving. Sam, Gabriel, Sara, let's go." Sam and Gabriel looked at each other and began to stand up.

"Remiel!" Gabriel's grandmother shouted.

"Yes, mother?"

"Sit down. We…we will work this out."

"Can I say something?" Sam looked up at the men that were standing. He had sat quietly most of the night because he didn't want to upset Gabriel's family, but at this point he didn't care.

"Please do." Sam stood up and looked at Gabriel's aunt and uncle while everybody else sat down.

"Look, I didn't grow up around doctors or lawyers or business executives, but I did grow up with my brother and his husband. They raised me to respect people, even when they are rude to you, so I'm just going to explain something. Gabriel and I are in a relationship and, well I don't know about him, but I fall in love with him more every day. He can make me smile no matter what is going on in my life and I hope I can do the same for him. Again, I don't want to speak for him, but I hope we stay together for a long time. If you two have a problem with that, I am sorry, but I don't think your opinions really matter to either of us. Um…right?" Sam looked down at Gabriel. Gabriel was just grinning up at him.

"Yeah, absolutely right." Gabriel stood up and gave Sam a gentle kiss on the lips. "And by the way, I do fall more every day."

"So, you two have said your piece. Do we get a moment to respond?" Raguel looked up at them.

"No, we're leaving. Merry Christmas, everyone." Remiel announced. The family stood up and gathered their coats and shoes. Once everybody was ready, Gabriel gave his grandmother a hug.

"Oh, honey. I am proud of you." She whispered his ear.

"Thanks, Gram. I love you." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, Marry Christmas everybody!" Saraqeal even blew a kiss towards her other in-laws before the four of them walked out. Saraqeal and Gabriel got into the car, but Remiel shut the door before Sam could get in. Sam jumped back slightly and looked at him.

"Sam, listen to me. I know I used to think like my family, and for that, I am sorry. I can see that you and Gabriel make each other happy. This is probably the happiest that I've seen him in years. I hope he keeps you around." Remiel actually smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back.

"I hope so, too, sir."

"Good, now, go ahead and get in. We'll get you home." Sam got into the car and got a questioning look from Gabriel.

"Sam, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine, Sara. I know that you and Remi don't think like that."

"That was worse than I thought it would be."

"Really, Sara it's fine." They all sat quietly. Gabriel scooted closer towards Sam. He rested his head on Sam's shoulder and put his hand on his knee. Sam placed a gentle kiss on Gabriel's temple. They pulled into Sam's driveway.

"Well, good night, Sam. We are very sorry about tonight."

"Thank you for inviting me and the ride home. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sam." Sam and Gabriel got out of the car and walked to the porch.

"Sam, did you mean all that you said earlier?"

"Which part?" Sam took and kissed Gabriel's hand.

"The part about falling harder every day?" Sam looked into Gabriel's eyes and nodded. Gabriel pulled Sam in for a kiss.

"So, are you saying that you love me?" Gabriel's heart sped up.

"Not unless you're saying it to me." Sam smiled.

"Oh come on. I asked you out first."

"I kissed you first."

"But I actually admitted my feelings first."

"Yeah but…"

"So, I think it's your turn."

"Yeah but…"

"Sam, it's freezing. Stop arguing with me and…" Sam pulled Gabriel into a long, adoring kiss. They broke apart and Sam rested his forehead on Gabriel's.

"I love you, Gabriel." Sam grinned. Gabriel grinned back

"I love you too, Sam." There was a honk from the driveway. "And now I gotta go." Gabriel quickly kissed Sam.

"Okay, text me later tomorrow?"

"I'll text you tonight." Sam gave Gabriel a kiss and then Gabriel walked away and back into the car with his parents. Sam walked into his house and slid down the door, hoping his heart would calm down if he sat there long enough.

Meanwhile, in the car with his parents, Gabriel couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Sam was in love him. Sam _FREAKING _Winchester was in love with him.

* * *

_Okay, this isn't my favorite chapter, but I figured some drama and some fluff was needed. Next will be Prom, which I haven't decided how I want it to go yet. I know that sounds crazy, but I've got ideas. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! They mean a lot! Love y'all!_


End file.
